Simmer
by Unknown and Forgotten
Summary: AU. Anna Marie is a young woman running away from a dark past. Remy LeBeau is trying to live his own life. Can the two find hope and possibly true love with each other after an unexpected proposition? ROMY M for Later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sort of AU fic loosely based on the X-Men trilogy and Origins. Remy, however is not as old as he would be following the time lines from the movies. Rough estimates put him around 24 and Anna just shy of 21. Also, there are no powers/mutants in this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Anna. That was the name on the young woman's nametag that adorned her pale yellow uniform. Although she looked no more than twenty, she had lived through more than women three times her age. Her life experiences were hidden well under her radiant smile and mesmerizing green eyes. Anna's auburn hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She kept a streak of white hair, which she had for as long as she could remember, tucked behind her right ear. Anna had a beauty to her that many people called radiant simplicity. She was no super model, but she possessed a sort of "beautiful girl next door look" that made boys want to marry her on the spot. However, there was a dark past that no one in the quaint little diner called "Wolvie's" knew about. That was exactly how she liked it.

It had been six months since she moved to New Orleans. Shortly after moving into the Big Easy, she was given a job by the diner's owner, James "Logan" Howlett. Logan, as everyone called him, had found the young woman digging through the diner's dumpster late one night. Taking pity on the girl, who refused to give her name, he invited her in and offered her a real meal. Only after eating, did she finally speak. "Rogue" was the name she first gave him. Although he thought it odd, Logan didn't question her. She explained that she had run away from home, and had no place to stay. Logan, who also owned the small apartment building next to the diner, offered the girl a place to stay. In return, she would work for him as a waitress at Wolvie's.

Anna had seen Logan as a savior. Dirty, scared, hungry, and alone, Logan was the only person to ever show her any sort of kindness since she stepped off the bus from New York. She worked hard and never missed a shift. It was the least that she could do for this kind man, who she secretly held in regard as a replacement father figure for the one she had left behind in New York.

"Hey, kid," Logan called out to Anna from the kitchen. "Come in here and give this batch of soup a taste."

"Sure. I'll be right there, Logan," Anna replied as she finished placing the napkins in the shiny, silver holders. "Should I grab a tall glass of water now?" Anna teased her boss.

Logan had been in the military and had lost his sense of taste as a result of an injury he obtained during the war. Anna always thought it was strange that a man with hardly any sense of taste would open a diner, but she eventually found out the history behind Wolvie's. Logan initially opened the diner with his wife, Kayla, who did all of the cooking for the diner. She was a wonderful cook, and business was booming. However, one night after working at the diner, Kayla was mugged and murdered just blocks from their home. The thought of closing down Wolvie's tore Logan apart. He couldn't find the courage to shut its doors for good. In his eyes, closing Wolvie's meant letting go of his love for Kayla.

"Just taste it, kid," Logan mumbled. Anna hesitantly took the teaspoon and tasted Logan's batch of baked potato soup.

"Hmm, needs… something," Anna replied. She shuffled to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of heavy cream, then went to the pantry to get the salt and pepper. She stirred in the cream and added some of the spices. Anna grabbed a new teaspoon from the counter and tasted the soup again. "Much better," she smiled.

Logan looked on with awe. He loved having Anna around. She reminded him so much of his wife. Anna didn't know it, but Logan saw her as the daughter he and Kayla never had.

Outside Wolvie's, they were two loners in their private lives, but here, within the walls of the diner, they were a family.

~oOo~

Remy LeBeau eyed the greasy man that sat across from him at the poker table. He prided himself in his ability to sniff out a bluff when he saw one. Remy took another peek at his hand. The community cards showed two aces, two kings, and a three. He had the nuts, only question was, how much money could he milk from the fat pig that sat in front of him.

Remy continued his bet, "twelve grand." A small, safe bet, at least at this table it was - enough to put his competition at ease. He watched the man shift in his seat, a small smirk formed in the corner of his mouth. Most people would have missed it, but not Remy. Perhaps this man really did have a hand.

"I raise. Fifty grand," the sweat machine fired back. Remy knew he hooked this fish. He wanted to finish this. He couldn't stand the sight, or smell, of the blob in front of him for another minute.

"Monsieur Dukes," Remy feigned uneasiness, "you must have one hell of a hand. I don't know if I can stay in this hand if you continue betting like this. What is it that you have? Pocket threes perhaps?"

"You'll just have to pay to find out, Cajun," Fred Dukes snorted.

Remy faked hesitation for a few more seconds before playing another raise. "Oui, perhaps I do. I raise, One hundred grand."

The excitement on Dukes' face could no longer be contained. He jumped up from his seat, "All in! Two hundred fifty grand! Well LeBeau, you got the balls to call that?" Dukes was starting to high five the on lookers; the smell of victory was almost as sweet as the smell of bacon to Fred Dukes.

Remy ran his fingers through his chestnut hair. He sighed. "Well, Dukes, I have no other choice." Dukes began to reach for the chips, thinking victory was his. "I call."

Dukes' jaw dropped as he turned over his cards.

"You were right, Cajun," Dukes smiled proudly. "I had a pocket pair. Pocket kings! Full house, kings full of aces." Again Dukes reached for the chips.

"Not so fast, Dukes," Remy interrupted, finally showing a smirk of his own. Slowly he began to turn over his own cards. "That is one hell of a hand. I've got to give you that." Dukes' eyes just about popped out of his head as Remy turned over his final card. "I had my own pair, you see. Which, if I count correctly, gives me… one, two, three, four aces." Dukes, infuriated with his loss, practically jumped the table to come after Remy. The security guards at Foxes, the elite underground poker club, jumped in immediately. "You tried to play a small gambit that just didn't work out for you. Desole, mon ami."

"You'll get yours one day, LeBeau," Dukes spat as he was escorted out of the club.

As Remy collected his winnings, a busty brunette snaked her slender arms around Remy's waist. "You're amazing," she whispered into his ears.

"Merci, chere," Remy smirked. "Want to see what else I can do?" That was all the invitation she needed before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Let's say you and I get out of here and get a little more acquainted," Remy breathed deeply into the woman's ear. His deep, sexy voice sent chills all over her body. She bit the corner of her bottom lip and nodded in agreement.

As they walked out of the club, Remy continued to fondle his new friend, all the while describing every detail of what he would do with her that night. He knew their celebration would be cancelled that night, however, as Remy was greeted by an all too familiar face of disappointment.

"Henri, dear brother, what brings you to Foxes tonight? I didn't realize you were a gambler," Remy teased.

"You never answer your phone," Henri, Remy's older brother, responded in a cool, yet stern tone.

"Not true, mon frère," Remy teased, turning to his female friend. "I just don't answer when I see his name on the caller id." The woman giggled like a schoolgirl, irritating Henri even further. He walked over to the girl and grabbed her by the arm. He dragged her over to a cab waiting nearby.

"He's drunk. You're drunk. You'll just wind up regretting this night after you wake up, and my brother is long gone. Do yourself a favor and go home," Henri lectured the girl. He pulled out his wallet and threw fifty dollars at the cab driver. "Take her home."

"Henri," Remy growled, "what the hell are you doing? She and I had plans."

It was Remy's turn now to be dragged by his brother. The two LeBeau's walked over to the stretch limo and stepped inside.

"Remy, just shut up," Henri yelled. "When are you going to grow up? You're a LeBeau, god dammit. You have certain responsibilities. At some point you're going to be in charge of pere's company."

"Maybe I don't want to be the heir to Jean-Luc's real estate empire!" Remy fired back. "Maybe I just want to live my life how I see fit!"

"Get your head out of the clouds," Henri scolded. "You aren't a kid anymore. You have to leave your playboy days behind you."

"You care so much about the company, then you take over," Remy argued. "You're the older brother anyway."

"You and I both know that isn't what pere wants. He's always envisioned you to lead the company," Henri whispered.

"Bah," Remy simply replied. They rode in silence for a few more minutes before Remy recognized the street they were turning on. "Wait, Henri, where are we going? I thought you were driving me home."

"Je suis desole, mon frère," Henri answered. "I told you that you had to leave your playboy days behind you. And, in an attempt to accomplish that, I promised a certain femme that I would bring you to her tonight."

"Non," Remy whined. "Not tonight. I can't deal with Belle tonight."

His objections were useless, however. He had been delivered right into the hands of Belladonna Boudreaux, Remy's on-again off-again girlfriend of nearly ten years. Their relationship first began when they were both young. Their fathers were business partners. The relationship was nothing but convenient. Both were physically attracted to each other, and late night meetings between their fathers provided ample opportunity to explore their teenage desires. Belladonna, or Belle for short, was a tall blonde. She had a very athletic build, which she was very proud of. She trained rigorously everyday, and could probably literally kill anyone that crossed her. Remy and Belle dated all throughout high school and college. The first of many breakups occurred when Belle had cheated on Remy while she was away at college. Remy had never fully forgiven her, having his own string of affairs as a form of revenge.

Belle's father eventually used his business connections to win himself a seat on the state senate, making him a very powerful ally for Remy's father, Jean-Luc. In turn, Jean-Luc would handle many of Marius Boudreaux's more shady business deals. After all, a state senator could not be associated with such matters. And it was because of their fathers' mutual dependence on each other, that Remy and Belle were forced to continue their loveless and toxic relationship.

Remy's quickly dodged a vase that came flying through the air as he stepped into Belle's condominium.

"Who were you with tonight?" Belle shrieked as she stormed toward Remy.

"No one, petite," Remy sighed, not even trying to act innocently.

"Liar," Belle yelled. "I smell perfume, and you have lipstick all over your neck. You asshole!"

"Fine, Belle," Remy answered. "I'm terrible. I'll just leave, non?" This would have been too easy, Remy thought to himself.

"No, no, mon cher," Belle flipped immediately. "Come here to me. I'll make sure you never think of that slut again." She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers through his hair. Remy wanted sex? She would give him exactly that. After years of bedroom antics with Remy LeBeau, she knew exactly what made him happy. She would make sure Remy never yearned for the arms of another woman again.

~oOo~

Anna climbed into her bed after a long, hot shower. The days at Wolvie's were long, but she needed every little tip to survive. She pulled out a romance novel that she had borrowed from the library that afternoon. She sighed as she read through pages of love, lust, and deception. She had convinced herself long ago that "true love" didn't exist outside the pages of a book. Still, whether she knew it or not, a little part of her still yearned that she would find it for herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so what do you guys think? Should I continue with this story or just focus on my other fic? <strong>

**Feedback please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the feedback everyone! Your support is my sole inspiration! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Remy slouched in the high back leather desk chair, balancing a quarter along his knuckles. He stared mind-numbingly out into the blue sky above. Although he was sitting in his office at LeBeau Enterprises, his thoughts were a million miles away. He had spent all night at Belladonna's house the night before. True to her word, she did not leave him wanting for more – at least not physically. His thoughts flashed back to naked patches of skin and cries that would wake the dead. But, it was only in the bedroom that he and Belle had anything in common. Their appetites for carnal sex rivaled only each other's. Remy had never met another who had as much passion for sex as him. Yet, Remy couldn't help but feel empty. It had been a long time since he felt true love for this woman. True, he felt a sense of obligation to her, but it wasn't love. Not the kind of love that should be shared between a man and wife. Remy sighed heavily and decided to take this opportunity to catch up on some much needed sleep. At last, Remy was enjoying some peace and quiet. Unfortunately, within a minute of shutting his eyelids, Remy's moment of tranquility was disrupted.

"So you managed to actually make it into the office today?" Jean-Luc LeBeau chastised his younger son. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Remy rolled his eyes before swiveling around to face his father. "Can't a guy show some responsibility without being questioned by his own father."

"Save it, son," Jean-Luc interrupted. "Let me guess, late night with Belle?" Remy's eyebrows narrowed. "Take the surprised look off your face. I'm no mind reader. Your brother told me what he did last night."

"Oh," Remy mouthed silently.

"I'm not going to be around forever, Remy. At some point, you've got to start acting like the future president of this company. At least sit in on some board meetings and get an understanding of our finances."

"Pere," Remy argued. "You forget that Henri and I spent nearly every minute of our childhood around you, your board, and this company. We were drawing up financial budgets with our crayons. Henri could recite the inner most workings of this company in his sleep. Speaking of which, did you ever consider that perhaps Henri should be the heir to your throne and not me?"

"Remy," Jean-Luc sighed, "we've been through this. Yes, your brother is my eldest son. But, he just doesn't have what it takes to make it in this business. He's too soft. You need to be able to wine and dine the clients, but at the same time be willing cut out their throats, not literally of course. There's no one else but you, my son."

Remy didn't know if he should be proud or insulted. "Still," Remy insisted, "I don't think you should count Henri out so easily. He tricked me into going to Belle's didn't he?"

"Ah, so how that little angel?" Jean-Luc mocked, knowing full well just how devious Marius' daughter could be.

"As miserable as ever," Remy replied. "She's nuts, pere. One minute, she's going to rip off my head. The next, she's ripping off my clothes."

"That's my boy," Jean-Luc laughed as he stood to leave the room. "Listen, while you're here, why don't you make yourself useful. I'm completely backed up on paperwork. I need you to review and sign off on some upcoming project proposals. You do remember how to use a pen, don't you?"

"I think I'll figure it out," Remy answered dryly. There went his plans for a late morning nap.

"Bon," Jean-Luc replied. "I'll have Clarice bring in the files. Au revoir, mon fils."

As Clarice walked in with stack after stack of manila folders, Remy's thoughts wandered to what, or who, he would do to reward himself after such a long day's work.

~oOo~

Anna squirted the contents of the blue bottle of Windex on a mirror that hung on the wall of her small living room. It barely had enough room to fit her loveseat, a wooden coffee table, and a tiny 20-inch television. The rest of her apartment wasn't much to talk about either. She had a bedroom that fit only a full-sized mattress, a kitchen that housed a refrigerator, sink, and stove, and a bathroom that had a stand-up shower, toilet, and another sink. It was miniscule, but suit her just fine. Logan was kind enough to let her stay there for a mere 300 dollars a month. The rent averaged out to just under a week's pay for Anna. Since most of her meals were from Wolvie's, Anna was able to put most of the rest of her money into a savings account.

Anna's dream was to eventually earn enough money to put herself through culinary school. Her love of cooking didn't just start after working for Logan. No, cooking was a passion for her as she grew up in the Xavier household. Charles Xavier, a prominent doctor in the New York area, and his wife Moira had adopted Anna when she was only seven years old. Anna had come from a very abusive household, and the memories of her youth still haunted her to this very day. Soon after her adoption, Anna began to develop some very violent behaviors towards her classmates at school, particularly boys. She was often described as a rogue because of her rough exterior and loner ways. Charles and Moira took Anna to a therapist, who thought that perhaps picking up a hobby would be beneficial in her recovery from the abuse. Since Moira had been a successful restaurant chef in Manhattan, she took Anna under her wing in the kitchen. Anna learned immensely from Moira before Moira's untimely death. The cancer spread so rapidly, leaving Charles alone with Anna and her four siblings. The Xaviers had adopted two others before taking Anna into their home. Early in their marriage, Moira was told that they would not be able to conceive any children. Scott, who was seven years older than Anna, had a rare eye condition that the doctors said would eventually leave him blind. Next, there was her sister three years her elder, Ororo, who the Xaviers had found in an orphanage. Ororo was found locked alone in a closet by the police. Her biological parents were shot to death in a drug deal gone wrong. Ororo's trauma still manifested itself from time to time in the form of claustrophobia. Two years after they adopted Anna, a miracle occurred, the Xaviers conceived their own children, the twins – Kurt and Kitty. As she wiped away the soapy streaks on the mirror, a photograph in the reflection caught her eye.

Anna placed the Windex and the moist rag onto her coffee table and picked up the picture frame. It was a family picture of the Xaviers taken a few months before Moira's death. It was the last vacation the family had taken together. There they all sat, with huge smiles on their faces on the sunny Long Island beach. Moira had already been diagnosed with breast cancer and was going through the rigorous effects of chemotherapy. Her mother looked so frail and weak in the photo. The image was so unlike the lively and strong chef that Anna thought of fondly. As a tear began to form in Anna's eye, she placed the photograph face down on the coffee table. She bit her lower lip and turned her attention to her laptop.

Anna logged into her email account and scanned through the junk mail until she saw a familiar name: Ororo. Anna sighed as she clicked on the link to open the message:

_**Hey sis,**_

_**Hope you're doing well. Dad misses you terribly… we all do. Kurt and Kitty moved into the dorms this week, so he's been extra lonely lately. Scott's doctors said that it's only a matter of time now before he loses all his vision. He keeps saying it's just getting darker and darker. I wish you would just tell me where you are. I worry for you every day.**_

_**Bobby still asks about you every time we see him. He knows that you and I communicate through email, so he's been tormenting me to give him your new contact information. He's such an asshole. I don't know what you ever saw in him, or what Kitty saw for that matter. But, I hope you two will be able to get past this roadblock in your relationship. Never forget that you are sisters. I know you don't really need for me to say this now, but I told you he was bad news! J/K ( But not really…)**_

_**Hope to hear from you soon.**_

'_**Ro**_

A knot of anxiety grew in Anna's stomach. Anna hated that she was putting her father through this pain, but she needed to get away for everyone's sake. Anna picked up her family's picture once again, and stared at it for about five minutes. She turned her attention back to the laptop and clicked on the "Reply" button in her email. Her fingers tapped on the keyboard, but never actually typed any words. The fact was, she didn't quite know how to respond to Ororo's message. Anna glanced up at the clock and noticed that it was almost 3 o'clock. Her shift at Wolvie's started in fifteen minutes, and she hadn't even showered yet. Anna decided to push off her letter to Ororo for another time, when she could carefully word her response. Anna shut the screen of her laptop and ran into the shower to get ready for the early dinner shift.

~oOo~

Remy was not having a good night at Foxes. He was down to his last ten thousand dollars. The events of last night and the long day at work had put him out of his element. He thought that a night at Foxes would be a treat, but it turned out to be the opposite. Bad hand, after bad hand had put Remy into a foul mood. He didn't even desire any female companionship for the evening, despite multiple offers from various beauties.

After losing the last of his money, a half-drunken Remy had decided to call it a night. It was nearing midnight, and Belle had been flooding his cell phone with calls all night. Remy hit the ignore button so often that his voicemail box was filled to capacity. As Remy walked out of Foxes, he took note on how the weather was still so perfect. Since he lived only a few blocks away, Remy decided to walk home and take advantage of the beautiful night.

As he walked through the streets of New Orleans, Remy's thoughts drifted to the double shot of lectures delivered by his father and brother. Perhaps they were right. Remy was going to be twenty-four in less than six months. By the time his father was this age, he was already marriage with two sons. Although Henri was not yet married, at least he was engaged to his girlfriend of ten years, Mercy. What did Remy have to show for his life? A jealous, psychopath of a girlfriend, a reputation of being a womanizing gambler, and his devilish good looks. Remy smirked to himself. Hey at least he was hot, right? After reveling in his self-serving compliment, Remy looked up at his surroundings, only to realize that he must have made a wrong turn somewhere on the way home from Foxes.

Having grown up around the most successful real estate mogul in New Orleans, Remy was quite familiar with just about every neighborhood this city had to offer, both good and bad. The particular one he was in at this very moment was in the middle. The streets were lined with trees, and he estimated that most of the residents of the neighborhood were of middle class. He wasn't too far from his own condominium, only about eight or nine blocks. But, instead of turning around to head for home, Remy decided to further explore this quaint little section of the city.

Remy imagined that the streets were filled with the hustle and bustle of everyday life. He pictured families in the now empty playground that he walked past. A smile came to his face, but he wasn't quite sure why.

"Remy," he whispered to himself, "you better get your drunk ass home now." As he turned on his heel to walk home, he noticed a small little diner out of the corner of his eye. The flashing neon sign indicated that it was still open. "Hmm," Remy contemplated to himself, "on second thought, perhaps some coffee first."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, okay here's some more! Thanks for the support guys… really appreciate it! Hmm… I wonder what the name of that little diner is?<strong>

**As always, please review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The early dinner shift turned into an extra midnight shift when one of Wolvie's waitresses called out of work for the night. Other than the fact that her feet hurt tremendously, Anna couldn't be too upset. Jean, the other waitress, was a single mother of a young girl. Her daughter, Rachel, was running a high fever and the babysitter was unwilling to watch her while she was sick. In addition, this opportunity provided Anna with extra tips in her pocket. Anna had always noticed a sort of attraction between Logan and Jean, but neither ever spoke or acted on it. Subtle glances and kind moments between Logan and Jean were all she ever witnessed; yet, she just knew.

At the moment, Anna was helping Logan move a large bag of flour from the pantry to the kitchen. Since arriving at Wolvie's, Anna had been slowly helping Logan revamp the diner's menu. She took many of Kayla's old menu items and added her own little twists. One of her changes to the menu was the addition of her signature dessert, beignets topped with fresh strawberry whipped cream. A slight addition of orange zest to the dough added a layer of freshness that drove the customers mad, and the strawberry whipped cream put the flavors over the top. They had seen a steady increase of customers since its recent debut on the menu.

Anna generally began the process of making beignets the night before in order to prepare them for the next day. All those beignets required lots of flour. Anna wasn't sure if it was sheer exhaustion or her lack of attention, but she inadvertently bumped into the corner of a metal counter in the kitchen. The pain caused her to drop her end of the bag, resulting in a large cloud of white flour to mushroom into the air.

"Damn it," Anna yelled. It was just a perfect addition to her already long day. She caught a glimpse of her image on a small mirror that hung on the wall. The whiteness of the flour covered her hair completely. So much that you couldn't even tell she already had a white streak of her own. This coupled with the soup stain down the front of her uniform and the dark bags under her eyes qualified Anna for what many would call a "hot mess".

"Leave it, kid," Logan sighed, seeing the tears begin to well up in her eyes. He knew he shouldn't have asked Anna to cover for Jean, but he figured that she needed the money for school. "I'll take care of the flour. Take a couple minutes to get yourself cleaned up."

Anna merely nodded, too worn out to verbalize even a sound.

As Anna walked into the bathroom, Logan heard the bell jingle as the diner's door opened.

"Someone'll be right out to help you," Logan yelled out from the back. He gave out another deep sigh as he grabbed the broom to gather the flour from the floor.

~oOo~

_Ding, _a small golden bell sounded as Remy pushed open the diner's doors. He would have thought he was alone, except a man had just called out from behind a set of swinging doors.

"Whenever you get a chance," Remy replied. "Not like I'm in a rush to be anywhere," Remy continued in a volume that was just under a whisper.

As he waited for someone to take his order, he surveyed his surroundings. To call the diner quaint was an overstatement. It looked as if someone had once taken enough care to give the diner a home-like feel. Small little touches, like personal framed photos, adorned the walls of the establishment called Wolvie's. The curtains that hung around the windows reminded him of his grand-mere's house. The pale yellow walls and plaid themed chair cushions gave it a calm, country home feel.

There was a loud crashing sound coming from the area where he assumed the kitchen would be. He wondered if he should get up to see if there was a struggle going on. However, in his current drunken state, he wasn't sure if he would be of much help anyway. As Remy's impatience grew, he decided that he would only wait two more minutes for a cup of coffee.

As Remy waited in one of the counter seats, he heard the slightest of buzzes. He realized that the sound was coming from his pocket and remembered that he had put his phone on vibrate while he was at Foxes. "Belle, merde," Remy cursed. This woman was not going to stop calling. Finally surrendering to her relentlessness, Remy answered his phone. "Hello, cherie."

"Don't 'cherie' me, Remy LeBeau," the shrill voice yelled through the speaker.

~oOo~

Anna walked out of the restroom after cleaning up most of the flour in her hair. Trying to dust it out, of course, only resulted on more flour on her uniform. She convinced herself that she looked like the walking dead. The dried tomato soup on her skirt even looked like old blood. As she walked back toward the kitchen, she noticed one of the most handsome men she had ever seen sitting at the counter. She was mortified given her current appearance.

She dashed through the swinging door back into the kitchen. In her haste, Anna collided with one of the large mixing metal bowls Logan had set out for her beignet dough. As the large bowl clanged on the tile floor, Logan gave her a befuddled look. He reminded himself not to ask the kid to work a double shift in the near future. It was obviously too much for her to handle.

"Everything okay with you, kid?" Logan questioned.

"Um," Anna hesitated, "yea. Everything's fine."

"So," Logan paused. "You gonna help that customer, or you need me to take care of this one?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I got it, Logan," Anna answered. She ran her fingers through her hair and fixed her ponytail. She dusted off more of the flour off her uniform and took a deep breath as she walked back into the main dining area.

By the time she walked back out, he was now on his phone. She took notice of his slightly long chestnut hair and chiseled features. Anna was surprised by how she was reacting. It's not like she hadn't seen a good-looking guy before. But, after she gave it a quick second thought, her only recent male company as of late had been Logan. Although Logan had an appealing look to him, he was just too gruff and too old for her taste.

As she walked up to him, Anna could hear that he wasn't happy. She waited for him to acknowledge her, not wanting to interrupt his phone call. Suddenly she heard him say, "Hold on." He turned to her and she held her breath. A pair of dark brown eyes further hypnotized Anna.

"Coffee and uh…" the handsome customer paused. "What do you recommend, petite?"

"Umm, the beignets here are to die for," Anna replied. Did he just call her petite? Why did that excite her so much?

"Bon, coffee and beignets. Merci," the man replied, turning his attention back to the phone call.

Anna walked back into the kitchen and prepared an extra special batch of her extra special dessert.

~oOo~

"Belle, I already told you that I am not with a woman right now," Remy argued.

"No? Then who was that I just heard?" Belle disputed.

"That was the waitress, Belle," Remy explained.

"I'm not stupid, Remy. I know that you're with a woman right now. I'm coming over right now." Belle insisted.

"Well, if you do that, you'll see that I'm not there because I'm not home! Mon dieu, how many times to I have to tell you the same thing?" Remy was getting angrier by the minute. The waitress emerged from the kitchen with his coffee. Remy took notice of the cuteness she possessed, despite her horrendous appearance.

"Here's your coffee, sugar. The beignets will be out in a minute," the waitress said.

"Merci, chere," Remy smiled at her. He noticed her blush slightly.

The bickering with Belle turned into a full out argument within minutes. Remy was almost embarrassed to be having such a ridiculous conversation in public. The cute little waitress emerged from the kitchen once again, this time with a plate of hot fresh beignets. She placed the food in front of him and walked back into the kitchen. The aroma made Remy's mouth water. As he took a bite of a piece of fried dough, Remy let out a delightful moan. It was as if his mouth had an orgasm. The dough was prepared well and fried to perfection. The addition of the strawberry whipped cream was an unexpected twist.

"What exactly are you moaning about, LeBeau? I knew it! You are with a woman!" Belle screamed.

"Belle, don't be silly," Remy said with his mouth full. "I'm eating the most delicious beignet I've ever had, chere."

"Right," Belle replied sarcastically. "You expect me to believe that Remy LeBeau is moaning over a beignet? I'm not stupid. That's it. Either you're at your house in a half hour, or I pay a little visit to your father in the morning."

"You're crazy woman," Remy argued.

"Twenty nine minutes and fifty seconds," Belle replied coldly.

"No way am I responding to threats," Remy said.

"Twenty nine minutes and forty seconds."

"You're acting like a child, Belle."

"I'm sure your father will agree with me on this. Twenty nine minutes and thirty seconds."

"Fine," Remy surrendered. "I'll see you in a few minutes." He pulled out some cash from his wallet and left enough to cover his coffee, the beignets, and a tip. He shook his head in disappointment as he stared at the wasted plate of beignets. It was almost criminal to leave them uneaten. Before leaving the diner, Remy bit off one last mouthful.

~oOo~

"Why are you grinning so much," Logan asked suspiciously.

"No reason," Anna answered. What was she going to say? She was acting like a silly little schoolgirl because there was there was this gorgeous man sitting at the counter. She continued to prepare some honey for the gentleman, just in case he wanted some for his beignets. However, her heart sank as she walked back out to give it to him. The man was gone. The sudden disappearance of the customer wasn't nearly as painful, though, as was the sight of the barely eaten dessert. Anna was glad to see that he at least left money to pay his bill. Her jaw dropped, however, as she picked up a one hundred dollar bill.

~oOo~

Robert Drake stormed up the pathway that led to the large oak doors of the Xavier home. He fixed his hair before ringing the doorbell. After waiting about a minute, a tall slender woman opened the door. She had long, flowing hair that was as white as snow and café colored skin. Her eyes were a pale, sky blue. Often regarded as the most exotic and beautiful of Xavier's daughters, Ororo had dabbled with modeling in her teens. However, she found the world to be too superficial and decided to follow her passions. She was currently working as a field assistant engineer for NOAA, or the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration. Anna often teased Ororo, calling her a glorified weathergirl.

"Bobby," she said with a puzzled look on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Ororo," I need to talk to you. "I was wondering if I could come in."

Ororo let out a sigh and answered. "It's not a good time. We just got home from Scott's latest exam. We're all very tired. I'll give you a call tomorrow, and we can talk then."

"Don't even think about shutting that door, Ororo. Listen you need to hear me out. I fucked up. I get it. I shouldn't have cheated on Anna with Kitty," Bobby pleaded.

"No, Bobby. You shouldn't have cheated on Anna period, with Kitty or anyone else," Ororo replied with an edge in her tone.

"I know. And that's why I need you to tell me where she is," Bobby explained. "I'm admitting my mistake. But, you have to admit. Anna taking off and disappearing is pretty fucking messed up."

"Bobby, I've had about enough of your language. Please try to show some respect for this family. You've done enough damage already." Ororo's patience was thinning. "Besides, I have no idea where she is. She won't tell any of us."

"Fine, I'll leave." Frustrated with the lack of an answer, Bobby turned to walk back toward his car. "I know you're lying,'Ro. I'm going to find out where she is, whether you help me or not."

Ororo watched as Bobby's tires screeched down their driveway. She waited until the car's brake lights disappeared in the distance before she went back into the house. Ororo leaned against the door and closed her eyes. Ororo felt a sense of dread wash over her.

"I hope you're safe, little sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, folks. Busy weekend. My goal is to put out a new chapter every other day or so. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Remy slammed his hand against the alarm clock, desperate to quiet the beeping. Unfortunately, no matter how many times he hit the snooze button, the noise wouldn't stop. It was only after he threw the small black box half way across the room did Remy realize that the noise wasn't originating from the alarm after all.

Remy sighed and reached for his phone to check who could be calling him at such an early hour. The word "Henri" flashed the screen. His head was pounding and he didn't feel like getting lectured again. Remy placed the phone back on his nightstand and tried to get back to sleep.

As awareness crept back to Remy, so did the memories of the night before. Belle. True to her word, she was waiting for Remy by the door to his condominium. Once again, he succumbed to her temptations. Who could really blame him? There was a gorgeous woman at his front door, ready and willing to let him do as he wished with her body. The fact that she was wearing nothing but a trench coat was too much of a turn on to reject. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed and called his voicemail.

"_Remy, frère! I just heard the news! Congrats! Listen; let's meet for lunch. I've got a meeting until noon, so just text me where and when you want to eat. It's my treat!"_

"What the hell is he talking about?" Remy thought to himself. On cue, Remy's stomach let out a low grumble. "Well, who am I to turn down a free meal? Where should I have Henri meet me?" His thoughts immediately went to the delectable beignets from the night before. Their separation was premature due to Belladonna's hastiness. He decided that he needed to have them again, and soon. He sent a text message to his brother explaining the time and place to meet. Remy rolled out of bed and went straight to the shower, trying to wash away his sins from the night before.

~oOo~

After about eight hours of deep sleep, Anna finally arose out of bed around eleven o'clock. She was scheduled to work the three o'clock shift again at Wolvie's. She prayed silently that Rachel was feeling better so that Jean would be able to work tonight's shift.

Anna pulled out her favorite box of cereal, Cookie Crisps, and poured some into a bowl. She grabbed the half-gallon of skim milk from her refrigerator and plopped down onto her sofa. She turned on the television and flipped around the channels. This was a rare moment for her. All too often, she was working, cleaning, sleeping… or working. She spent more time at Wolvie's than she cared to admit, considering that meant an absolutely non-existent social life.

That part of her life had been closed, and remained shut, since the day she walked in on her boyfriend kissing her sister. Bobby swore up and down that it was the first time anything like that had ever happened. Kitty, however, feeling genuine remorse, confessed that she and Bobby had been fooling around behind Anna's back for months. Despite her father and older sister's appeal to stay in New York, Anna needed a desperate change of scenery. Leaving New York meant leaving Xavier's house, the only place she had called home for nearly fourteen years. And although she was raised in an affluent family, she had no desire to depend on Xavier's money during her current need of soul searching.

Instead, she sat here, broke, alone, eating Cookie Crisps, and, finally, content with life.

~oOo~

The day's three o'clock shift started like any other – slow. Anna was filling the saltshakers when a tall gentleman walked into the diner. He was dressed in a designer suit that was reminiscent of the ones her father wore. His head was completely shaved, and he sported a goatee that was chestnut brown in color. Anna walked over to greet the gentleman.

"Afternoon, sugar," Anna said. "One?"

"Non, chere," the gentleman replied. "Table for two, please."

Anna noticed the man pull out his cell phone to check the time. She grabbed two menus from the shelf and walked him into the dining area. Anna led him to a booth in her section of the diner and placed the menus on the table.

"Afternoon! My name is Anna. Can I get you something to drink while you wait for your friend," Anna asked.

"Oui. Coffee, black," Henri smiled at Anna.

"I'll be right back," Anna replied. As Anna walked away, Henri took notice of how nicely she looked from behind. If he weren't already engaged, he would definitely have made a play for this young lady. The light yellow uniforms at Wolvie's had a way of hugging Anna in just the right spots. Anna never had any complaints, though. She knew this was probably why she received larger tips from her male customers.

Remy walked into the all too familiar diner and spotted his brother in the corner. As soon as his brother spotted him, Remy saw a ridiculous smile grow on his face.

"Mon frère!" Henri exclaimed, giving Remy a huge hug. "So…"

"So…" Remy still confused, echoed his brother. "I'm really hungry. Let's look at this menu."

"Ha, going to make me wait I see," Henri laughed. "Okay, I get your game. You'll tell me when you're ready."

Remy was about to ask him what he was talking about, but Anna had walked over to deliver Henri his drink. Remy recognized the waitress from the night before. She looked drastically more attractive than when he last saw her. Her hair was pulled back neatly in a high ponytail, lacking the speckles of white flour. Her makeup was done so lightly that most people wouldn't even be able to tell she was wearing any. She wore some mascara and eyeliner that drew attention to her deep, emerald eyes. She had a curious streak of white hair that was tucked behind her right ear. Remy smiled in awe at the beauty that stood before him.

"Here you go. Coffee, black," Anna smiled at Henri. Remy continued to watch her as she set the mug in front of his brother. "And, what can I get for you, sugar?" He found himself speechless once she finally turned her attention to him. What a difference a day made.

"Remy! Drink?" Henri finally said after an awkward twenty seconds of watching his brother stare at the waitress.

"Desole, cherie," Remy finally managed to speak. "Just water for me, merci."

"I'll bring it right out," Anna smiled. Remy could feel his heart skip a beat.

Anna could feel the eyes of the customer stare at her as she walked away. She recognized him as the gorgeous customer from last night. She put a little extra sway in her walk as she went to fetch his water.

Back at the table, Henri and Remy looked through the menu.

"Can you tell me why you picked this little diner for lunch?" Henri questioned his brother's judgment.

"They've got wonderful beignets," Remy replied, matter of factly.

Henri raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You're so full of shit. You just know how much I hate eating at dives. You brought me here just to piss me off."

"You think this place is a dive?" Remy asked, genuinely shocked by his brother's comments.

Henri merely ignored his brother, taking it for sarcasm. The two finally decided on their orders and gave it to Anna when she returned with the water for Remy.

Back in the kitchen, one of Logan's cooks, John Wraith, went right to work on Henri and Remy's order. Anna always marveled when she watched Wraith cook. After she handed him their order ticket, she gazed as he went to work, placing their meals together. He worked so quickly in the kitchen. It was as if he was teleporting between the prep tables, to the grill, over to the condiment station, back to refrigerator, then again to the grill. She had formed a friendship with Wraith as they worked on Wolvie's menu upgrade.

Henri had ordered a Cobb salad wrap. Henri explained that Mercy, his fiancée, had been lecturing him on the need to eat healthier. Remy, on the other hand, decided to enjoy a soft shell crab poor boy. Henri's mouth watered when Anna placed Remy's food on the table. The toasted French bread was filled with the cornmeal-crusted crab, and then topped with coleslaw, a spicy remoulade, and a blend of creole cocktail sauces.

"Here you go, fellas. Enjoy your food! If you need anything, again, my name's Anna," she explained.

"Merci, cherie," Remy winked. Anna. He smiled inwardly at the sound of her voice. "Cherie, if it's not too much trouble, but could I place a dessert order now?"

"No trouble at all. What can I get you?" Anna asked.

"An order of those delicious beignets, please. I ordered some last night, but had to leave before I could eat them," Remy answered.

"I'll get started on that order for you right away." Anna was relieved to hear that he really did like them. She returned to the kitchen with a little skip to her step.

After she walked away, Remy placed his attention back to Henri. He could tell that his brother was becoming increasingly agitated.

"What's the matter with you?" Remy asked his brother. "Is there something wrong with your salad? I'm sure Anna can get the cook to fix that," Remy said, immediately looking around the room for his entrancing waitress.

"No," Henri barked. "There's nothing wrong with my food. I'm getting tired of this little game, Remy. Enough is enough. Out with it!"

Remy now annoyed and more confused than ever, narrowed his eyebrows and stared at his brother. "Sorry, frère. Don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Your engagement! When were you planning on telling me that you and Belladonna were engaged," Henri declared.

Remy just about choked on his poor boy as soon as he processed the words that came out of Henri's mouth. "Engaged?" Remy managed to say in between coughs.

"Oui! Marius called pere this morning with the news. He called me right away, asking if you had told me about your intentions," Henri explained.

"She's a lying bitch, Henri. I swear to the almighty God, I did not propose to that woman," Remy protested.

"Well you better! If Jean-Luc gets word that you fucked with the Boudreaux family, you can consider yourself disowned," Henri laughed.

"I don't love her, Henri," Remy sighed. "How can you expect me to marry a woman I don't even like!"

"Since when does Remy LeBeau care about 'love'? The only person you love, mon frère, is yourself." Henri continued to chuckle to himself as he pulled out his ringing cell phone. "Hello?" he said to the person on the other end of the phone call.

Henri's words cut deep through Remy. Did his own brother think that lowly of him? Yes, he enjoyed the company of several beautiful women, sometimes at once. Yes, he spent most of his free time gambling, drinking, or flirting. Yes, he lived the bachelor's lifestyle that many men only fantasized about. But why did any of that mean he didn't know how to love another person? No. The anger built inside of Remy. Of course he was capable of love! Remy wanted to prove to his brother that he wasn't the callous playboy everyone thought he was. Before he could even think about what he was saying, or the repercussions of saying them, the words flew out of his mouth.

"I can't marry Belle because I'm already engaged to a woman I'm deeply in love with," Remy said with his best poker face.

Henri stared at his brother, looking for any sign of deceit. "Hold on," Henri spoke into his phone. He placed his hand over the speaker and pulled the phone away from his mouth. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Henri whispered. "This is some sort of stupid joke, right?"

"Afraid not, mon frère," Remy replied, continuing his bluff.

"We'll talk in a minute. I need to take this phone call outside," Henri slid out of his seat obviously agitated.

"I'll be here waiting," Remy replied.

"You bet your ass you will," Henri spat before walking out of the diner.

Remy let out a sigh of relief before trying to solve his latest predicament. Where in hell would he find a fiancée in the next few minutes?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, fav adds, and alert adds! You care! You really do care!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Anna walked out of the kitchen to check on her customers. Other than the booth with the handsome man who ordered the beignets, her only other table was one of the neighborhood regulars named Jubilee. She was a young teenager with short, spiky black hair. She was smacking on some gum when Anna came to refill her Diet Coke.

Next, Anna went to check on her booth. As Anna walked over, one of the gentlemen sitting at the table got up to walk out of the diner. As she approached the younger man, she noticed him place his head in his hands.

"Everything okay, sugar?" Anna asked her customer.

His head popped up and he looked at her with a pair of mesmerizing eyes. Anna felt her face flush when a smile grew on his face and he started in mutter in French. Anna picked up a few words here and there; mostly from words she used to look up in her English-French dictionary in high school. She swore she heard the words "le Seigneur" and "mon bel ange" which meant "the Lord" and "my beautiful angel" respectively.

Anna gasped as her customer slid out of his seat. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to a secluded corner of the diner by the restrooms.

"Anna, right?" the customer spoke.

"Yea," Anna replied. "Listen, is everything okay? You seem really upset. I saw your friend walk out of here a few seconds ago. You need me to get him?"

"No!" he exclaimed. He stopped, and then continued in a quieter tone. "Non, chere. Anna, my name is Remy LeBeau. That man out there is my brother, Henri." Remy continued talking, but Anna was barely listening. Her heart started to race and her face was getting warmer by the minute. Her customer, Remy, still had his hands on her waist. Anna was surprised with herself for not having slapped him by now. But, he was utterly gorgeous. He stopped talking and was waiting for a response from her.

"Mr. LeBeau?" Anna finally managed to say.

"Remy. Please call me Remy," he insisted.

"Okay. Remy," Anna repeated. "What is it I can do for you?"

"This is going to sound crazy," Remy replied.

"Give it a try," Anna answered, this time placing her own hands on his biceps. This was a mistake on her part. Her face was beet red now as she felt just how tone his muscles were under his dark shirt. She managed a small smile, trying to act non-chalant.

"Okay," Remy sighed. "I just told my brother out there that I'm engaged."

"Oh," Anna replied. She felt a pull on her heart, but wasn't quite sure why. She pulled her hands away from his muscles. "Um, congratulations," she managed to mumble.

"Well, chere. Problem is I'm not actually engaged. I just told him that because the woman I'm dating told our fathers that we are engaged, even though we're not," Remy explained. He looked over Anna's head to check if Henri was still outside.

"Wait. I'm confused," Anna replied. "So you're not engaged?"

"Okay," Remy sighed. "I'll try to explain it from scratch."

"Please," Anna answered.

"I am dating a woman that I hate," Remy started.

"Okay. Horrible girlfriend. Check." Anna replied.

"She told our families that we're engaged." Remy continued.

"But you're not."

"Correct. I explained to my brother that I never proposed to her, and I never could because I don't love her," he explained.

"Understandable," Anna said.

"Henri told me that there's no sense in waiting for love because I don't know how to love anyone other than myself," Remy looked down as he said this.

"That's terrible," Anna whispered. She saw a sense of sadness wash over his face. She couldn't imagine being trapped in a life that others had planned out.

"And that's why I need you to pose as my fiancée," Remy said, looking straight into her eyes. "Not forever, of course. Once my family has backed off the whole Belladonna thing, I'll just tell them that we broke off the engagement."

Anna's jaw dropped. She certainly wasn't expecting that. "You're right," she replied, still in awe.

"About what, chere?" Remy asked.

"This IS crazy," Anna replied. "I'm sorry, Remy. But, I don't even know you. I can't possibly pretend to be your fiancée." She finally came to her senses, pulling herself from his hypnotic charms, and began to pull away. She needed to get away from him before she actually agreed to this half-baked scheme. Anna felt terrible for Remy and his predicament, but she couldn't just pretend to be a complete stranger's fiancée.

"Of course, petite," Remy agreed. He couldn't believe he just put this poor girl in such an awkward position. He couldn't imagine how scared she must be at the moment. He wouldn't have been surprised if she asked him to leave the establishment. "Forgive me for asking." Remy said sincerely. "I suppose I should go back and tell Henri the truth, hein?"

"Wait," Anna stopped Remy as he walked past. "Last night, I think you made a mistake."

"What do you mean, cherie?" Remy asked.

"When you paid, you left a hundred dollar bill," Anna stated. "Your bill was only eight dollars."

"It wasn't a mistake, cherie. Those beignets you sell here are worth ten times that. Besides, it was the least I could do for being such a terrible customer." Remy smiled before walking back to his booth. Anna stood speechless. This Remy fellow was not only gorgeous, but ridiculously generous too.

Anna walked back into the kitchen and saw that Remy's order of beignets was ready. She grabbed the plate, gave it a quick dusting of powdered sugar, and head over to Remy's booth. As she walked over, Henri passed by at the same time. She paused for a second, not wanting to walk in on the uncomfortable conversation about to occur between Remy and his brother.

"So, Remy. What's this ridiculous story about already being engaged?" Henri mocked his brother.

"Yea. About that," Remy mumbled.

Anna listened in from a nearby section, holding the plate of beignets in front of her.

Henri interrupted his brother's confession. "You don't honestly take me for a fool, do you? There is no way Remy LeBeau has fallen in love with a woman and proposed."

"Why is that so hard for you to believe, frère?" Remy questioned.

"Because you're a cad! You're selfish, a compulsive gambler, a womanizer, irresponsible, incorrigible. Do you need me to continue?" Anna's heart broke as she heard Henri talk to Remy in such a way. Anna waited for Remy to defend himself, but he wasn't saying a word.

"No," Remy finally replied. It was just too much to listen to right now. He got up from his seat and turned to his brother. "Thanks for lunch, Henri."

"Remy! Where are you going? Those are all the things I love about you! You live the life I can only imagine," Henri called after his brother, laughing.

As Remy walked past the booth Anna was hiding in, she saw the defeated look on his face. It was too much to take. She jumped out of the seat and called after Remy.

"Hey, sugar," Anna smiled. Remy paused and turned to face Anna. "Have you told your brother yet?" She made sure to say this loud enough to get Henri's attention. It worked, of course, as Remy's brother looked up from his coffee and looked over at the pair.

Remy gave her a surprised look, but quickly knew to play along. "I have, but the fool doesn't believe me. I guess I'll have to bring him proof." Remy leaned in and whispered in Anna's ear. "Thank you, chere." Before he retreated, he planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. This sent chills down her arms and back.

Anna turned to face Henri, still holding the plate of beignets in her hand. Remy led her over to the booth where they were sitting, lacing an arm around her waist.

"Anna, I'll take the check now," Henri started. "My brother here has decided that our little lunch meeting is over." As Anna reached for their check in her apron, she felt Remy's hand stop her.

"Actually," Remy interrupted. "I didn't just ask you to meet me at this little diner for the beignets." Remy paused and winked at Anna. "I asked you here because I wanted you to meet my fiancée. Henri, I believe you've already met Anna. Anna, ma cherie, let me formally introduce you to mon frère, Henri LeBeau."

Anna finally set the plate down on the table and extended her hand out to Henri. Henri stared at her hand in complete disbelief. When his manners finally set it, Henri took the beauty's hand in his and gave it a kiss.

"Ah," Henri started, "so it's true then? You are the little woman who has finally managed to charm my devil of a brother."

"Everyday with Remy is an adventure," Anna giggled. "It's like I'm always learning something new."

Remy smirked at his new fiancée and glanced over at his brother who was giving him a weary look. Remy noticed Henri giving Anna a once over, studying her intently.

"So, Remy," Henri started to speak. "Why is it that I don't see an engagement ring on Anna's finger?"

The ring. This was a huge an oversight on Remy's part.

"Actually, I insisted all along that we pick out a ring together. I guess I'm a modern type of gal," Anna smiled at Henri. Remy marveled at her ability to think on her feet.

Anna looked up at Remy and gave him a gigantic smile and raised her eyebrows.

"You know women, Henri," Remy said. "Once they have their mind set of something, there's no changing it."

"Tell me about it," Henri replied. He thought back to two weeks ago when Mercy had dragged him all around New Orleans to find the perfect florist for their wedding. Apparently there was a difference between rose varieties. Mercy was looking for a distributor that carried "Black Ice" roses. Most just carried "Hybrid Teas". To Henri, however, they were all the same: red and over-priced. 'So, Anna, I take it that Remy will be bringing you to LeBeau Enterprise's Annual Masquerade Ball?"

"The Ball?" Anna looked to Remy for help.

"Mais oui," Remy replied quickly.

"Bon," Henri exclaimed as he got out of his seat. "I'm sure father would love to meet you, chere." He walked over to Anna and gave her another kiss on the hand. "Welcome to the family and good luck." Henri then walked over to his brother and shook his hand. "I'm sorry for doubting you, mon frère. Anna my brother is a lucky man to have such a beauty by his side. Remy, would you mind walking me to my car?"

"Bien sur," Remy replied. "I'll be right back, cherie." Remy kissed Anna on the lips and followed his brother out of the diner.

The simplest of kisses set Anna on fire. She sat on the nearest chair, feeling faint. What had she gotten herself into? Why had she agreed to pose as this man's fiancée? What would she have to do to keep up appearances? Anna was anxious as she waited for Remy's return to have all these questions answered.

~oOo~

Remy walked behind Henri down the street to his car. As Henri approached his Mercedes, he pulled out his keys and turned to Remy. He stared at Remy, not saying a word.

"What?" Remy questioned his older brother.

Nothing. Henri just continued to stare. Years of poker alert Remy to when someone was trying to look for his tell, a hint that clued opponents in on a bluff. Remy gave his brother no such satisfaction. Rather, he continued to stare at Henri in return, no emotion on his face whatsoever.

"You better not be lying about Anna, little brother," Henri said seriously. "Life may be one big game to you. But, it's not just your life you're dragging through the mud. I'm heading back to the office to break the news to father. I expect he won't be thrilled by this turn of events. Of course, he'll tell Marius next, who, in turn, will tell Belladonna. Then…"

"Then, hell will befall all life as we know it," Remy answered sarcastically.

"She won't take this rejection laying down," Henri warned.

"I'm ready for it," Remy answered.

"Hmm, maybe." Henri answered. "But, I wonder. Is she?" Henri motioned with his eyes, back to the diner.

Anna. Remy had not taken Belle's wrath on Anna into account when he devised his little scheme. A pang of guilt ran through him. It was then that he decided that he would not let any harm come to Anna. Belle had a temper, and Remy did not hold it above her to threaten Anna physically or emotionally.

"Nothing will happen to her," Remy replied firmly. The two finally said their farewells, and Remy watched his brother drive off. As he walked back to the diner, the seriousness of his decision finally set in. Plans were running through his mind as he walked. Remy stopped just before walking back into Wolvie's. He took a deep breath and knew that it was time to properly introduce himself to his wife to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks all for the continued support. I can't believe how much everyone likes this story. Your support really is the inspiration to keep on writing!**

**Also, sorry for the delay on this chapter! But, seeing as the Yankees have been eliminated, I have much more time on my hands now. Sigh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Remy walked back into Wolvie's and eyed the dining area for Anna. He spotted her giving the check to a young Asian girl. He gave Anna a little wave and pointed back to the booth where he and Henri were seated. Anna gave him a little nod and gestured that she would be over in a minute.

True to her word, Anna slid into the seat opposite Remy. Unsure of where to begin, Remy sat and gave Anna a smile. "So," he started to say before being interrupted.

"So, Mr. Le… umm, Remy. It looks like we have some things to discuss," Anna jumped right to the point.

"Bien," Remy agreed. "I'm willing to compensate you in any way for your troubles, Anna. What's a fair price?"

"Wait," Anna said. Remy noticed the fair waitress tense in her seat and shift uncomfortably. "I'm not asking you for any money."

"Oh," Remy answered.

"Listen, Remy," Anna started. "It's strange enough pretending to be someone's fiancée when you hardly even know them. I can't accept money for this. It just seems too… whorish. I'm doing this as a," Anna paused again, "a favor for a new friend."

"My apologies, chere. I didn't mean to imply," Remy answered.

"Don't' worry about it," Anna smiled.

"But, chere, I can't have you doing this huge favor for me without paying you back in some way," Remy said next. "Isn't there something this Cajun can do for you?"

"Afraid not, sugar," Anna smirked. "It's sad to say, but my problems are well out of your league."

"Care to try?" Remy dared.

"I'll pass," Anna answered.

"How about this," Remy offered, "You do this for me, and I'll agree to do a favor for you in turn - anything your little heart desires."

Anna stared at Remy for a few seconds. He watched her and could see the corner of her mouth twist as she thought over the offer.

"Anything?" Anna asked. This was a loaded offer. The word anything covered a lot of ground.

"Anything," Remy assured. He offered his hand to Anna to complete the deal. Anna sighed and took his hand in hers. With one simple shake, their agreement was sealed. "So when shall I pick you up, cherie?"

"Pick me up?" Anna asked.

"Oui," Remy replied. "If we are going to be posing as a couple at the Masquerade Ball, don't you think we should get to know each other a little bit more?"

"Oh," Anna mouthed. The events of that afternoon had transpired so quickly, Anna hadn't thought of how she would handle herself at the ball. "You're right. I don't know anything about you."

"Right. So how about I pick you up tomorrow night, around seven?" Remy asked.

Anna felt a knot in her stomach. After leaving home, she was careful to make sure that no one would be able to find her. Anna never used her real name when filling out paperwork. Logan had even agreed to pay her in cash, off the books. She only used public transportation so she didn't have to show any proof of her identity at the Office of Motor Vehicles for a driver's license. And, other than Logan and Jean, no one knew where she lived.

"Um, I'll just meet you there," Anna offered.

"Are you sure?" Remy questioned. "It's no hassle, chere."

"No, I have some errands to run. I don't know how long it will take," Anna lied. "So, just tell me when and where, and I'll see you then."

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" Remy asked. Anna ripped off a slip from her order pad and handed it with a pen to Remy. "Antoine's at seven." Remy wrote the address along with his phone number and handed it to Anna.

Anna's eyes widened as she took the slip from Remy. "Antoine's? In the Quarter?"

"Oui," Remy answered. "You've heard of it?"

"Of course!" Anna replied ecstatically. "I've wanted to go there since I moved to New Orleans."

"Bon. I'll see you then, chere."

~oOo~

Anna walked around her apartment with an extra spring to her step. Although it wasn't a real date, she was still going to an amazing restaurant with a handsome man. After finishing her shift, she had run into Jean and asked for help. Anna didn't really have any dresses to wear to Antoine's and hoped that Jean would be able to help.

Anna hadn't revealed most of the details of her evening out; just that she was going to Antoine's and that she was going to be with Remy LeBeau. Jean's jaw dropped after hearing the name. Having been fairly new to the area, Anna didn't fully comprehend just how wealthy and influential the LeBeaus really were. Real estate and politics weren't common conversation pieces with her customers at Wolvie's. Jean, however, had been living in New Orleans for a few years. She'd seen the family on the news on multiple occasions. They were usually at some new groundbreaking ceremony, hobnobbing with the mayor. Once in a while, Remy would make the news with some minor scandal like drinking and driving or late night partying.

Jean filled Anna in on all the juicy gossip as Anna applied her makeup. Jean sat on Anna's couch and watched the young woman race around her house.

"How are you going to get there?" Jean asked her friend.

"I was thinking of taking the bus," Anna answered sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me? You look way too gorgeous to be riding around in a bus all night," Jean protested. "I'll drive you."

"Oh, no. I can't ask you to do that for me. You've already helped me by letting me borrow this beautiful dress," Anna answered. She twirled around in a light moss green dress. Jean marveled at how well it fit Anna. Jean absolutely fell in love with it at the store and bought it immediately, but when she tried it on at home she just didn't like how it fit. She had been meaning to return it, but had never gotten around to it. Now, looking at Anna, she was happy that she procrastinated. The sleeveless satin top stopped just around her waist. Then it transitioned to tulle that gently flared until the middle of her thighs. It was sweet, yet sexy at the same time – just like Anna.

"That's exactly why I need to drive you," Jean smiled. "We can't have any unsavory characters brothering you on that bus." Anna walked over to Jean and gave her friend a hug. Jean reminded Anna so much of her sister Ororo. Sensing the emotions coming from Anna, Jean returned the hug. Anna was always so secretive about her past. Jean respected that, but wanted her to know that she wasn't alone. "I'll be here for you if you ever need to talk." They stayed that way until it was time to leave.

~oOo~

"Seven ten," Remy muttered to himself outside of Antoine's. "Maybe she's lost." He pulled out his cell phone and checked for any missed calls. Nothing. He checked his signal to see if perhaps he had inadvertently missed her call. Next, he checked his messages to see if Anna had texted him. Again, there was nothing.

"You look nervous," a woman called from over his shoulder. Remy's head perked up at the beautifully familiar voice. He smiled as soon as he saw her standing there; she was breathtaking. The streetlights of Rue St. Louis shimmered in her eyes, making them look like priceless emeralds. If he were a thief, he would have stolen her away for his eyes alone to adore. Remy walked over to Anna and took her hand in his. He bent slowly, gently grazing his lips along her knuckles.

"And, you look beautiful, cherie," Remy whispered.

Anna could feel the blood rush to her face. She kept reminding herself that this wasn't a real date. She was only here so they could get to know each other better. Their entire relationship was a farce. Anna had spent the entire car ride over convincing herself that there was no way Remy LeBeau would ever be truly interested in her. After all, he was handsome and powerful and rich. And, she was just a runaway waitress.

"Shall we?" Remy gestured to the restaurant's doors. As soon as Anna nodded, Remy wrapped his arm around her waist and led her into Antoine's.

Antoine's décor possessed that classic New Orleans charm; it was centered in the French Quarter. Remy motioned to the maître d'. "Remy Lebeau." That was all he needed to say before the host jumped into action.

"Of course Monsieur LeBeau. Everything is ready," the gentleman replied. They were led through the main dining hall and then upstairs. Finally, Anna and Remy stopped before a large set of white door. "The Twelfth Night Room, as requested."

"Merci," Remy replied, handing the maître d' a tip. It must have been a nice one, judging by the smile that Anna saw grow on the gentleman's face.

Anna's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful room. It was adorned with chandeliers and two fireplaces along the far wall. The windows were opened to a view of the French Quarter's bustling nightlife below. In the middle of the room was a solitary table for two. Remy led Anna into the room and pulled the chair out for her.

"I don't know how you managed to get us a reservation, let alone an entire room to ourselves last minute like this," Anna commented.

"They owed me a favor," Remy smirked and gestured for the waiter. "Would you object if I ordered for us?"

"Not at all," Anna replied.

The waiter stood over Remy as he spouted off the order. "We'll start with the Crevettes Remoulade, the Chateaubriand for our entrée, and finish with the Omelette Alaska Antoine."

"And your wine?"

"Bring out a bottle of your best cabernet sauvignon," Remy replied.

Anna's mouth was watering at the thought of Remy's food selection. She could feel her stomach begin to rumble. She hoped that Remy wouldn't hear any embarrassing noises.

"So, chere," Remy turned to Anna after the waiter walked away, "Did you get all your errands completed?

"Huh? What errands?" Anna asked as she looked around the room.

"The ones that you had to do so I couldn't pick you up," Remy smiled.

"Oh," Anna replied and smiled guiltily at Remy. "Sorry."

"No apologies," Remy answered gently. "I don't blame you for not wanting a complete stranger to know where you live. That's why we're here, non? So you and I can get to know each other better. How about we take turns asking each other questions?"

"Okay," Anna said. "Sounds fair. You want to start?"

"Non, cherie," Remy objected. "The lady always goes first."

"Okay. How old are you?" Anna asked. It was simple enough. She really didn't know how personal Remy wanted to get, so this was definitely a safe question.

"Twenty-three," Remy replied. "My birthday comes with the new year."

"A New Year's baby, huh?" Anna smiled. "That's kind of sweet. Okay, your turn."

"Well, let's start just as easy. What is your last name?" Remy asked.

"Well, my name's Anna," she paused. "Raven." Remy had no idea of the complexity of that question. Anna Raven was the alias that she had been using for the last six months. The word Xavier was on the tip of her tongue before she caught herself.

They continued with the back and forth questions over the course of their meal. Remy shared stories about his youth and his life growing up as a LeBeau. Anna laughed through a tale of a time when he swapped Henri's shampoo with a bottle of pink dye. As a result, Henri had to shave his head bald. It never quite grew in particularly well after that, and that was why Henri continued to shave his head to this very day.

In turn, Anna carefully selected stories of the trips her family used to take to the Hamptons on the eastern end of Long Island. She shared how she learned to cook from her mother who had passed away years before. As it turned out, Remy's mother too passed away when he was younger. It was a common bond that gave comfort to the two young adults. As they laughed and talked over dessert, they both felt a growing connection with each other.

Remy and Anna walked down one of the streets of the French Quarter by the river. For several blocks, Remy had wanted to reach for Anna's hand, but didn't want to scare her by his forwardness. He was completely surprised by how he acted around Anna. It was as if he was twelve years old again, on his first date with Belladonna. If any of his friends saw him acting this way, they would definitely have teased him. This was not how a bachelor playboy acted.

The two stopped under a street lamp along a walkway by the Mississippi. Anna's eyes were once again compelling him.

"Anna," Remy whispered. "I've never been able to talk to anyone like I did with you tonight."

"Really?" Anna asked. "You're so easy to talk to. I'm surprised to hear you say that."

"It's one thing to have a meaningless conversation about the weather and sports. It's something else all together to be able to open up to a person and tell them about your family and life," Remy explained. "The things we talked about tonight, I've never talked about with anyone else before."

"I'm glad you did," Anna replied. She felt a little guilty for having held back so much. But, she wasn't quite ready to reveal her secrets to anyone, let alone Remy LeBeau.

Unexpectedly, Remy went in to kiss Anna. Remy half expected her to pull back immediately and slap him across the face. He was astonished to find that Anna was reciprocating his very public display of affection. As he ran his tongue gently over her lips, he tasted a faint hint of cherry. She used cherry lip-gloss – adorable. Her sweetness and innocence was unlike the women Remy had been attracted to in the past. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in closer. In response, Anna wrapped her arms around his neck. She parted her mouth slightly and ran her tongue against his. This was all the invitation that Remy needed to pull her in completely.

As much as Anna hated to do it, she pulled herself away from Remy's embrace. It was a necessary move, however, as she started to feel faint.

"I should get going, Remy," Anna whispered into his shoulder.

"Let me take you home with me, Anna," Remy answered in a matching tone.

"No, sugar," Anna smiled. "Thank you for a wonderful evening." With the last bit of strength that she had, she pulled herself free of Remy's arms. She ran quickly to the curb to hail a cab that was approaching.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Remy yelled after Anna as she opened the door to the cab.

"I'd like that," she smiled. "Goodnight, Remy."

"Goodnight, ma chere." Remy liked the sound of that. He wanted nothing more in the world than to make Anna his chere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next, more ROMY gooeyness! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Anna awoke the next morning as giddy as a child on Christmas morning. She popped up out of bed and grabbed her laptop. She had been avoiding replying to Ororo's email, but Anna finally felt it was time.

_**Hi 'Ro,**_

_**I know it's been a while since I've written. I hope everyone's well. I miss you all very much. I just want you to know that I'm doing okay for myself. Please tell dad to stop worrying about me. I'm safe and sound. I'm not quite ready to come home just yet. But, I promise I will when it's right.**_

_**How is Scott? Give him a big hug for me, okay? Let me know if the doctors tell you anything new. How are the twins doing in college? Have they gained the freshman fifteen? Everyone does, except you! **_

'_**Ro, please tell Kitty I've forgiven her. No matter what, she will always be my little sister. Bobby who?**_

_**I'll write again soon,**_

_**Anna**_

_**~PS I love you all.**_

_**~PPS I kissed a really hot guy last night! Details to follow.**_

Anna wrapped up and sent her email just as she heard a knock on her door. She shut her laptop and sprung to her door. She peeked through the peephole and saw Logan standing in the hall with a bouquet of red roses. Anna unlocked her door and held it open for Logan.

"Aww, Logan. You shouldn't have. It's not my birthday until next week," Anna jested. Logan only raised an eyebrow and placed the vase of roses on Anna's coffee table.

"You've got explaining to do, kid," Logan sneered.

"Uh oh," Anna replied. "What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do that I'm upset with. When exactly were you going to tell me that you got engaged?" Logan asked. He walked over to the coffee table and placed the roses down.

"What?" Anna's eyes just about popped out of her head. "Who... uh… how did you know?" Logan merely pointed to the flowers on the coffee table. Sticking out of the center of the bouquet was a card. Anna walked over and picked it out. "Last night was wonderful. See you soon. Love, Your Fiancé." Anna sat down on her sofa and looked up to Logan. "I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?"

"You bet your ass you do," Logan grumbled.

"I'll put on some coffee," Anna answered.

Logan sat speechless as Anna recounted the events of the last few days. She was completely honest with him about Remy, the false engagement, what she knew of his family, and even the upcoming masquerade ball. Logan sat, without a word, listening to the young woman recount the details. Finally, as she finished, she stared into the gruff man's eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, kid," Logan started. "I'm not your dad. But, that's not to say I don't care about your wellbeing. If this Cajun hurts you in any way, I'll take my sharpest knife in the diner and gut him. I've seen his hijinks in the gossip columns."

"Logan," Anna laughed, "if he hurts me, you'll be the last of his worries. But, I trust Remy. I don't think that'll be a problem." She smiled at the thought of their kiss. Her thoughts lingered on his perfect lips.

Uncomfortable with the look in Anna's eyes, Logan cleared his throat and stood from his seat on the couch.

"You're not working tonight, right? I'll see you tomorrow then," Logan finally said as he walked over to the door.

"Hey, Logan," Anna called after him as he opened the door. "I didn't realize you read the gossip columns."

Logan muttered under his breath before closing the door. Anna chuckled at the thought before reaching over to smell one of the crimson buds. Three light knocks came from the door once again. She stood and walked over to her door.

"What did you forget, Logan?" Anna called out before pulling it open. Her jaw dropped slightly when she realized who was standing there. Auburn hair framed a set of perfectly chiseled cheeks. Her eyes then trailed to a familiar set of thick lips. Those said lips were now grinning at her. "Remy," she managed to whisper.

"Surprise, chere," Remy smiled back. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"How did you find out where I live?" Anna just asked, ignoring his request.

"Cherie, I swear it was just a matter of luck. I assure you, I am no stalker," Remy stated.

"I'll be the judge of that," Anna said. "You're not allowed in until you tell me how you got here."

"Bien. You deserve that. As you can see, I sent you the flowers to the only address I knew for you," Remy explained.

"The diner."

"Oui, Wovlie's. Naturally, I don't leave such important tasks to chance. I followed the delivery man to the diner to make sure you received the bouquet."

"But, I wasn't there. So, after Logan read the card and left," Anna said.

"I followed him. I didn't know what he was going to do with your flowers, chere. I tracked him to this building right next to the diner."

"How did you even know I live here?" Anna asked

"I didn't. Not at first. I don't want to lie to you," Remy answered. "I listened in just a bit. After I heard your voice, though, I stopped."

"Okay." Anna replied. "I've decided."

"And…"

"It's weird, but not enough to deem you as stalker," Anna smiled. "Come on in." She moved to the side and allowed Remy entrance to her humble abode. Remy walked in and stood by the roses. He watched as Anna closed the door. This was the first time he had ever seen all of her hair down. He never realized just how long it was. It trailed all the way to the middle of her back. She tucked her streak of white hair behind her ear as she turned to face Remy. The white tank top and shorts left little to the imagination, but in the current Louisiana heat, he couldn't blame her for wearing so little.

"So, chere, I was doing some thinking," Remy began.

"Oh," Anna replied. "Did it hurt?"

"You're spunky, chere," Remy smirked. "I like that. But, I do think from time to time. Here's my idea. I know it's going to be hot today, but I was hoping you would join me for a picnic."

"A picnic?" Anna asked. "Where?"

"Well," Remy answered. "I noticed that quaint little park you have down the street. How about there?"

"Picnics usually require food," Anna responded.

"Don't worry about that, petite," Remy replied.

"Hmm. Alright, give me a couple minutes to get ready," Anna wearily said. She turned and walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Meanwhile, a few feet away, in the living room, Remy was busy making calls and texting various contacts. An impromptu picnic in the park – Remy felt so excited as he made all the arrangements. It had been so long since he felt this good; the feeling was almost alien.

After about twenty minutes, Anna emerged from her bedroom wearing a fresh yellow and white tank top and denim jean shorts. She had carefully applied some mascara and eye shadow, which made her emerald eyes pop. Remy's focus, however, was placed on the perfectly painted set of pink lips.

"Shall we, cherie?" Remy asked, extending his hand to the beautiful woman.

~oOo~

Anna was amazed by the setup that awaited them in the park. She had only left Remy alone for twenty minutes, tops. But in that time frame, Remy had managed to have someone place a red and white, checkered blanket beneath one of the larger trees in the park. The shade provided adequate comfort from the otherwise scorching day.

On the blanket was a large wicker basket that had all the essentials needed for a picnic. As she sat on the blanket with Remy, she watched him pull out some familiar takeout containers.

"You ordered our food from Wolvie's?" Anna smirked.

"Mais oui, chere. I had limited time, and I know for a fact that the food there is impeccable. Some turkey sandwiches topped with spinach aioli and a side of homemade potato salad." Remy smiled.

"One of my favorites. How did you manage all this?" she asked.

"No. A magician never reveals his secrets," Remy insisted. Next, he pulled out a small cooler and some tall colored glasses. "May I pour you something to drink? My favorite - raspberry slush."

Anna nodded and took a refreshing sip of the frosty, red drink. She moaned, as she tasted the concoction. "This is delicious," Anna commented. "Where'd you get this?"

"This, chere, is my own creation," Remy answered proudly. "I had someone grab it from my personal stash at home."

"Wait, you're telling me Remy LeBeau can cook too?" Anna asked.

"I can," he answered modestly. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, it's just," Anna stopped, not knowing how to continue. She didn't want to offend Remy after he put forth so much effort into their lunch.

"You're wondering how a spoiled rich boy learned how to cook?" Remy laughed.

"Well, yeah," Anna replied sheepishly.

"Ma mere died when I was an enfant," Remy started, "mon pere turned to an old family friend to help raise Henri and me. Tante Mattie has been teaching us things for our whole lives. She's the only mother I've ever known. And, she is who taught me how to cook proper meals." Anna could see the tenderness Remy had in his eyes as he described this woman.

"She sounds like a wonderful woman," Anna smiled. "I hope I get to meet her someday."

"You will, chere. She's invited us over to her home for dinner this Sunday," Remy replied.

Anna almost choked on the last bite of the turkey sandwich. "Sunday?" she asked with her mouth full.

"Oui," Remy replied nonchalantly. "Once Tante heard that I was engaged, she called me right away. I told her about you, and she invited us over so she can get to know you better." Remy continued eating his lunch carefree.

Anna on the other hand was on the verge of having a mini panic attack. She was only getting to know Remy. How would she ever fool his mother into believing that they were truly engaged?

"Remy, what if she figures out we're not really engaged?" Anna questioned. The two were oblivious to the distant rumbling. "What if she asks me things about us? Am I just supposed to make things up?"

"This trick to lying, chere," Remy answered, "is to use as many truths as possible. We met in the diner late one night over a plate of hot, fresh beignets."

"How long have we been dating?" Anna asked next.

""Hmm, this will be a tricky one. We can't very well tell the truth on this one. So we exaggerate the truth. Instead of three days, we'll say three months. A whirlwind of a romance, but I just knew I couldn't let you go."

"So how come no one's ever met me until now?" Anna asked next.

"You were way too shy to meet my family under the circumstances: engaged so quickly, working class background, so on and so forth."

"I'm not embarrassed of my job," Anna replied defensively.

Remy noticed the annoyance in her voice. "I'm sorry, chere. I didn't mean to imply that you were. I just thought that it worked for our cover."

"How about we just leave it with I was too embarrassed because we were engaged so quickly," Anna replied.

"D'accord," Remy nodded. They finished their lunch engaged in small chatter. They had tied up the small details of their past together when Remy once again reached into the wicker basket. "Well, it looks like there's one more thing in here, chere."

Anna sipped the last of her slush before she looked over to Remy. She gasped lightly when she saw him holding a black velvet box. In its delicate housing, there sat a cushion cut diamond set in white gold. On either side of the large stone were smaller diamonds that ran along the band.

"Remy," Anna whispered.

"I had forgotten this important detail when I introduced you to Henri," Remy replied. "I thought it was time to propose properly." Next, Remy moved from his seated position and knelt on one knee. "Anna Raven, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"What if I lose it?" Anna responded.

"Chere, don't worry about the ring. It's insured. But, you're kind of leaving me hanging here?" Remy replied.

"Remy, you know the answer is yes," Anna laughed.

"Just wanted to make sure you haven't changed your mind," Remy took the ring out of its case and slid it on her finger. "Perfect fit. Must be a sign." Remy placed a gentle kiss on the top of her hand.

"Must be," Anna replied.

At that moment a loud boom echoed across the darkened sky. An unexpected thunderstorm had invited itself to the picnic. This type of weather was not uncommon in Louisiana during late August. As they gathered their belongings, they laughed at the sight of themselves in the rain. With the sudden downpour came a sort of spiritual cleansing for them both. Perhaps, this was the fresh start that Anna had been longing for so long. Maybe this was the redemption that would finally set her mind free. As for Remy, maybe Anna was the key to his finally becoming his own individual, away from the labels that society and his family had placed on him. But, if a person knew that hope and despair were paths to the same destination, which would they choose?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am SOOO sorry for the long delay. But, I have spent the last week and a half recovering from an emergency appendectomy. This was the first day that the pain killers haven't clogged my thoughts. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated. Especially in my current moment of pain. :)**

**The last sentence of this chapter is based on a quote by Robert Brault.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ororo chuckled at the thought of her capricious sister's latest correspondence as she walked down the hall to her bedroom. For Anna to mention her kiss with a hot guy meant only one thing. Anna was truly interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with this man. Ororo thought back to Anna's past relationships. Anna would never bring up any of her suitors to her family unless she had strong feelings for that person. In fact, she had been seeing Bobby for nearly four months before she ever even mentioned him to the family during Sunday dinner. Anna always turned to secrecy as a sort of defense mechanism. Even after years of loving support from the Xavier's, it was still difficult for her to completely open herself to others.

As Ororo walked into her room, a strong breeze blew hard through the window. She walked over to shut it when she realized that something was seriously wrong. A knot formed in her stomach due to one very disturbing fact. The window was definitely fastened before she took her evening shower. Her eyebrows narrowed at the specific memory of shutting the windows due to the possibility of rain. Ororo scanned the room quickly and listened for any intruders. She immediately located her cell phone and made the call to the police.

~oOo~

The past few days had become routine for Anna and Remy. As soon as she finished her shift at Wolvie's, Remy would pick her up from work, and they would continue to learn about each other. Some nights they conversed over dinner, other nights, during walks through the city. Tonight, however, had been the night that Anna had been dreading all week. It was Sunday – dinner with Tante Mattie.

Thankfully for Anna, dinner had transpired with relative ease. Tante Mattie was a wonderful conversationalist, balancing questions for Anna and Remy with embarrassing tales from Remy's youth. And, as Remy had mentioned, Tante was also quite the wonderful cook. For their dinner, she had prepared a shrimp stew using classic Cajun flavors and spices. Anna's taste buds exploded as she took a bite of the Andouille that Tante included in the stew. Anna was so amazed by the food that she begged for the recipe. Tante laughed and teased that she'd share it with her only after she was officially a part of the family. Anna felt somewhat disappointed, knowing that her engagement with Remy was only temporary; therefore, she'd never learn any of Tante's secrets.

The trio sat in the parlor after dinner when the doorbell rang. Tante excused herself and walked over to the front door. Her blood began to boil when she saw the silhouette of a familiar blonde standing on the other side of her door.

"Belle," Tante said through a fake smile.

"Why, hello Tante Mattie," Belle replied. "My, it's been ages. I thought I'd drop by and say hello." She smiled from ear to ear, twirling her golden locks.

"Don't even try your lies with me, child," the older woman cut in. "I've known you since you wore diapers. You're here because you heard Remy was here with his new fiancé."

"Hmm, no sense in pretending then. Let me in," Belle demanded with a noticeable change in her demeanor. Here was the vindictive harlot that Tante knew and disliked. However, out of respect for the LeBeau family, Tante had always been kind to the Boudreaux children, Belle and her older, and more malevolent, brother Julien.

"Belle, I don't think now is a good time," Tante Mattie pleaded.

"I don't care," Belle answered, pushing her way past Tante. She sauntered to the parlor where Anna and Remy were seated. "Remy!"

Belle walked right past the red armchair where Anna sat. She immediately leaned into Remy and kissed him hard. Remy shoved her away and jumped out of his seat. He walked over to Anna who was looking at him with great confusion.

"Anna," Remy growled. "Let me introduce my ex-girlfriend, Belladonna Boudreaux. Belladonna, this is my fiancé. Anna."

"Pleased to meet you," Anna stood and extended a hand.

"Is that a hint of a southern accent I detect?" Belle ignored her hand and walked to the loveseat. She sat and crossed her legs, spreading her arms the entire length of the cushions. Tante Mattie walked back into the parlor and slid into one of the empty armchairs.

"It is," Anna replied. "I was born in Mississippi."

"Then why do I hear a bit of Yankee in you?" Belle replied snidely.

"I moved to New York when I was much younger," Anna answered, being careful not to reveal too much to this woman. She was obviously fishing for information. "My father was a serial killer, and we spent a lot of time on the run. Can't have too many dead bodies piling up, you know? Whenever the police would get close, it was time to move again!"

Belle stared at Anna, unaware of how to respond to the revelation. She managed to mouth a silent "oh" before Anna burst into laughter. Neither Remy nor Tante could contain their laughter as well, having known the truth (or as much of the truth that Anna shared).

"I'm sorry, Belle," Anna managed between chuckles. "I was adopted when I was little."

"No worries. I have my own little funny story, if you don't mind listening," Belle smiled. "See I know this scoundrel of a fellow. And see, I hear he's been dating this fille for a few months now. But, there's something that I can't quite figure out. If that's true, then why was he fucking me less than a month ago?"

"Belle!" Tante exclaimed. "I won't have that sort of talk in my home. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Remy's blood was boiling. It took every fiber of his being to restrain from lashing out in anger. He knew Belle was going to try to hurt Anna, but to blatantly through their physical relationship in Anna's face was just tasteless. An unexpected voice spoke up next.

"Well, if my math is correct. This indiscretion occurred," Anna paused for a second or two, "about two weeks ago?"

"To the day," Belle smiled. In fact, it was two weeks exactly to the night that Remy first walked into Wolvie's.

"Remy and I were on a break. You see, he had proposed, and I turned him down. Everything was happening so fast, and I got scared. I actually broke up with him a few days before that," Anna continued to spin her tale. "See Belle, Remy was hurt and felt rejected. That's why he went to you. And your revelation isn't news to me. After I took him back, Remy felt so guilty. He confessed everything."

Belle processed the information as quickly as possible. It was very possible that Remy had been dating Anna for the last few months since Belle spent the entire summer in Paris having her own affairs. The timing did seem accurate. The day she called Remy for a romp, as soon as she returned from Europe, was well within the timeframe when he and Anna were on their supposed break. But, something just didn't sit right with Belle.

"Belle, like I said. I believe it's time for you to go," Tante demanded with a more unyielding tone.

Belle pushed herself up from the loveseat and made her way to the foyer. Before exiting the parlor, she spun on her heels, staring directly at Remy. "Don't think this is over, mon chere." Once they heard the door close behind her, the three let out a sigh of relief. Belle certainly had a way of draining the happiness from a room.

Remy quickly turned to Anna and gave her a look of concern. He had never seen anyone handle themselves so well against one of Belle's attacks. He was also quite impressed with her ability to generate such an elaborate cover story to explain his actions. Yet, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Remy felt almost as if he actually cheated on Anna when, in reality, he didn't even know her at the time.

"You okay, petite?" Remy whispered.

"Me?" Anna asked. "I'm fine. The real question is, how are you holding up?" Anna couldn't believe that Remy had dated such an evil woman. Yes, Belle was a vision of pure physical perfection. Her long blond hair curled in perfect waves that caressed her slight, yet athletic frame. And, Anna had to admit that her own breasts, albeit quite buxom, were nothing compared to Belle's.

Remy smirked, not really answering Anna question. They spent the next few minutes bidding Tante goodnight while she packed them some leftovers to have for the next day.

"So I guess I'll be seeing the two of you at the Masquerade Ball?" Tante asked before they left.

"Of course you will," Remy smiled and kissed Tante on the cheek.

"I hear your father will be making the official announcement of your engagement that night," Tante smiled at the two.

"He can do whatever he wants," Remy replied. "As long and I have my wonderful fiancé by my side, then nothing matters." Anna felt her face flush. Tante gave them each a hug goodbye before they walked back to Remy's car.

The ride back to Anna's apartment was relatively quiet. Neither wanted to bring up the events of the evening. Anna's thoughts were scattered between her desires to continue a relationship with Remy after the ball and her grounded knowledge that this engagement was a farce. She looked down at her enormous engagement ring and felt her heart pull. As sweet and wonderful as Remy had been for the last two weeks, she knew better than to truly believe that he was interested in her to settle down. Remy was a playboy that avoided an engagement with Belle by setting up his own fake engagement with someone else – a pawn that he could sacrifice at the end of the day without guilt because it wasn't real. As her insecurities and fears grew, Anna started building the walls to distance her from yet another relationship.

Meanwhile, Remy was brooding in his own thoughts. Everyone now and then, he would glance over to Anna who only stared out the passenger side window. Perhaps Belle's attack was too much for her. Guilt washed over him, wishing he could have saved Anna from that situation. His thoughts then drifted to the Masquerade Ball. Once his father made the official public announcement of his engagement to another woman, Belle would certainly cease her pursuit of their relationship. She would never allow herself to be anyone's rebound girlfriend. Also, this would certainly prove to Henri that he was more than a carefree bachelor. But, Remy also felt a sense of sadness. It also meant that his deal with Anna would be over. She would be free to break off their engagement, and they would both move on with their respective lives. The problem was, Remy could only picture a future with Anna. He didn't want to say goodbye when all was said and done.

~oOo~

Logan sat in the back office of Wolvie's trying to make sense of the bookkeeping for the month. Piles of bills were sitting in the corner, with a stack of unopened mail directly to his right. In reality, Wolvie's was on the verge of closing its doors. Anna's arrival and revitalization of the menu had been a blessing. It helped to generate a bit of extra revenue, but it was hardly enough to keep the diner afloat. Logan threw the day's register onto the desk and ran his fingers through his scruffy hair.

"Hey, Logan," Jean peaked into the office. "Everything okay?"

"Jeannie," Logan replied. "I thought you cleared out minutes ago."

"I was just finishing up my shift. I was getting my stuff from my cubby when I heard a loud thump," Jean explained.

"I'm okay," Logan answered. "It's just been a long day, you know? How's little Rachel?"

"She's a handful," Jean laughed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with her." Jean leaned against the desk. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The dim lamp of the room provided just enough lighting to accentuate her fiery highlights. "Logan, if you ever need to talk or need help with anything, I want you to know I'm here for you." She placed a hand on his, her eyes looking into his.

A pang of guilt hit Logan as he pulled away from Jean's touch. "Thanks, Jeannie. I appreciate that." He had never had a relationship with another woman since Kayla's death. He didn't know how to react to her advance, so he didn't.

Sensing the rejection, Jean stood from the desk and walked over to the door. "Goodnight, Logan. I'll see you tomorrow." Logan held his breath until she pulled the door shut from the other side. Jean was certainly attractive. He had wanted, on more than one occasion, to ask her out to dinner. But, it just felt wrong.

Logan pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey from the bottom drawer of the desk. After taking a swig, one of the envelopes on his desk caught his attention. It was addressed to James Howlett from LeBeau Enterprises.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the well wishes! I'm trying to stay off the medication as much as possible so I can continue to write. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The hooded man walked down the dark street of the shifty neighborhood, clutching an envelope tightly. He walked into the address that he had memorized before leaving his house. He had not expected it to be walking into a functional pawnshop. A bell rang after he pushed the door open. Out walked a tall, intimidating man with tattoos completely covering both arms.

"Hello," the hooded man said. "I'm looking for Tessa." The large man motioned his head to a back room, sectioned off with some beaded dividers. "Thanks." The room was dark, filled with all sorts of technological devices. In one of the rear corners sat a dark haired woman, typing away at a laptop. "Umm, I'm looking for Tessa," spoke the hooded man.

The woman stopped her work and looked over to the entryway. "Are you Bobby Drake?"

"Yes," the man replied, lowering his hood. Anna's ex-boyfriend peered around the room before walking over to the woman. "I received a call that you have the information I need."

"I do," Tessa replied. "You asked me to hack into this laptop and search for any information regarding a girlie named Anna. There were a couple of emails, but nothing where she mentioned her location."

"If you haven't found anything, then why am I wasting my time here?" Bobby demanded.

"Listen. I said your little girlfriend didn't say where she was. I never said I didn't find her," Tessa replied proudly.

"So, you've found her? Tell me, where is she?" Bobby asked.

"Listen, this girl's last name, Xavier, she's one of Charles Xavier's daughters, isn't she?" Tessa inquired.

"What's it to you if she is?" Bobby replied.

"Well, I figure, the missing daughter of Xavier, that's got to fetch a pretty penny," Tessa smirked.

"We've already agreed on a price! You can't do this," Bobby exclaimed.

"You paid me to find her. I don't remember me telling you where she was as part of the deal," Tessa smiled. "I'll make this easy for you. The more you pay, the more specific I'll be. "

"What do I get for the five hundred I've given you already," Bobby negotiated.

"She's down south," Tessa smiled. Bobby went into his wallet and placed another twenty dollars on the table. "You're kidding right?" Tessa laughed. This forced him to place a sum of another one hundred dollars on the table. "Deep, deep south."

Another hundred.

"Louisiana."

Another hundred.

"New Orleans. That's all I've got lover boy."

"That's all I need.

~oOo~

The Masquerade Ball was less than four days away, and Anna spent nearly the entire day out shopping with Remy. He had taken her to a seamstress to be fitted for a dress that she had picked out in the shop. The full-length ball gown was made of a delicate moss green satin. The beautifully beaded bodice was meant to be form fitting, which the seamstress pinned off in the proper locations. Additionally, there was a matching green chiffon overlay that ruffled gently around the skirt. As Anna was being pricked and prodded, Remy was also serving as a human pincushion on the other side of the shop. Every now and then, Anna smiled when she heard the sounds of Remy yelping from the pinpricks.

"Are you busy tonight?" Remy asked Anna as they walked down the street.

"Hmm, let me think. I think I had planned on vacuuming the apartment and washing my windows. Do you have something more appealing in mind?" Anna questioned.

"Well, after a long day walking around, let's say you and me go back to my place. We'll order in, watch some movies, and just hang out." Remy offered.

"Well, when you put it that way, I supposed I can tear myself away from the vacuum," Anna jested.

Remy and Anna stopped at the local movie rental store on the way back to Remy's apartment. They agreed to rent two movies each and decided to keep it a secret until it was time to watch. This was the first time for Anna to come to Remy's apartment. He was usually waiting for her as soon as she finished her shift at Wolvie's before going to dinner, or he would just pick her up at her apartment. Her anxiety was in overdrive now as they pulled up to Remy's building. The perplexed look on her face spoke volumes.

From the outside, the building was the size of an entire city block. A large water tower by the building read "Cotton Mill". And, by the looks of the old building, Anna guessed that this is what the building served as before it was converted into condominiums.

"It's not much from the outside," Remy smiled as they walked up to the front entrance. "But, this belle's got plenty to offer within."

Anna was surprised as they walked into the main lobby. It was a blend of old and new architecture. The walls kept their old brick look, but the floors and fixtures were completely modernized. Framed black and white photos adorned the walls. Remy continued to share the amenities that were provided by the building such as a gym, swimming pool, and even a bar on the corner. It was the perfect bachelor pad. An even bigger shock for Anna was the size of Remy's studio loft. Her apartment was a hole in comparison to Remy's.

The lack of walls certainly created a sense of openness that was lacking in her cramped home. But, Anna wasn't complaining. After all, her home with Xavier was more than spacious. The small apartment was something she was proud of; it was something that she earned on her own.

Anna wasn't surprised to find a large fifty-inch flat screen television mounted on the wall in front of the chocolate brown leather sofa. The window treatments matched the rest of the décor, so dark that they would surely black out the sun during the daytime. She walked shyly into the room and waited as Remy turned on the rest of the lights.

"Come on in, petite," Remy smiled. "Make yourself comfortable." He took her by the hand and pulled her over to the couch. Anna took a seat first, Remy nestling comfortably beside her. He threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Anna was entering dangerous ground. Their relationship was not clearly defined. Additionally, other than the kiss they shared outside of Antoine's, Remy had not attempted to kiss her since. Sure, he had held and kissed her hand, or put an arm around her waist or shoulders. Anna blamed his lack of trying anything since on her abrupt departure that night. In actuality, Remy was scared that he was moving too fast for her. He didn't want to push himself onto Anna. She deserved more than that. So if all she was comfortable with was cuddling, then that is what he would continue to do.

"Remy," Anna finally whispered. "Can I share a secret with you?"

"Oh, this sounds juicy," he joked. Remy turned himself slightly so that he was facing Anna, but still maintained close enough to keep his arm around her.

"It's nothing huge," Anna smiled. "But, seeing as the day's almost over, I figured I should tell you."

"What is it, chere?" Remy said with a bit more concern.

"Today's my twenty-first birthday," Anna replied with a tiny smile.

"What?" Remy exclaimed. "How could not have told me before! Cherie, this is a huge deal!"

"It's really not, though. I really didn't want to tell anyone, but it just felt right to tell you. After all, I know when yours is," Anna explained.

"We have to do something. We should go out and celebrate," Remy pleaded.

"Remy, please, no," Anna protested. "I would really like to just spend the night here with you."

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything."

Remy didn't plead his case anymore, instead succumbing to Anna's wishes. He really did wish he knew sooner. Secretly, his mind raced to think of what he could buy her as soon as he had the opportunity. They sat and cuddled until the sound of Anna's rumbling stomach signaled that it was time to order something to eat. They decided to have some food delivered from a restaurant just across the street. True to its name, Cochon's specialized in Cajun specialties centered around pork.

After they ate, they decided to watch Anna's first choice in movies, Psycho. Apparently, Anna was a real Hitchcock fan. Remy was shocked with her selection and revelation. He definitely took her for the romantic comedy type of woman. He was amazed how often she surprised him, but he liked it.

Although admitting to having watched the Hitchcock classic at least twenty times, Anna still jumped at the climax of the shower scene. Remy found it adorable and took the opportunity to pull her closer to him. Once the film's credits began to roll, Anna moved to stand, but Remy stopped her.

"Don't get up yet," Remy whispered into her ear.

"Don't you want to watch your movie now?" Anna asked.

"No," he said in an even quieter tone. He wanted more, but he couldn't get himself to admit it to Anna. Sensing a change in Remy's mood, she turned so that they were face to face now. This move killed Remy even more. Her lips were inches away. The warmth of her skin set his on fire.

Anna watched the growing anguish in Remy's eyes. For an instant, she thought she saw something in Remy that she had been feeling all night – desire. Was it possible that he was as interested in her as she was in him? After what seemed like an eternity of staring into his mesmerizing eyes, Anna could feel Remy starting to pull away. Releasing all her inhibitions with the hope of staying in the moment, Anna moved her hands to Remy's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Once her brain caught up with her body's betrayal, she immediately broke away. Remy, on the other hand, was not about to let her go that easily. All his doubts about Anna's feelings for him were washed away with a single act.

"I'm sorry, Remy," Anna blushed, unable to look at him.

Remy gently placed his hand on her cheek and turned her face to his again. "Shh, chere. There's nothing to apologize about." He leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers again. Their lips caressed softly at first. But, the longer they touched, the deeper they fell into each other. It was Remy to first slide his tongue along Anna's lips. This single act drove Anna mad. She opened her mouth slightly, inviting Remy to take things further.

Weeks of pent up attraction manifested as Remy's hands explored Anna's body. He stroked his fingers down her spine to the small of her back, then back up. He pulled his lips away from her, much to her dismay. But she didn't protest much as soon as he started to kiss the side of her neck. Eventually, his hands moved from her back, and slid under the front of her shirt, massaging her side and abdomen.

"Wait," Anna whispered.

Afraid he had gone too far, Remy pulled away. "I should be the one apologizing now, chere. I know. I went too far."

"No it's not that," Anna assured. "I was just thinking. Maybe we could move to somewhere more comfortable."

Remy's eyes darted to the loft, where his bed was. "Are… are you sure?"

"Yes," Anna whispered, biting her bottom lip.

In one swift move, not needing anymore prompting, Remy lifted Anna in his arms and carried her upstairs. He placed her on his bed. Anna pushed herself up and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a lacy black bra. Remy's eyes drank in every inch of flesh. She was beautiful. This was a fact that he had already known, but he was breathless.

Anna continued her part of the seduction as she moved to her knees and crawled over to Remy who stood at the foot of the bed. She began to undress him slowly, then herself. Remy fought every urge to pounce on her and allowed Anna to set the pace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him again. She taunted him with her tongue at first, before pulling him with her onto the bed.

Their dance was a perfectly synchronized dance. It was all too perfect for each of them. Despite the fact that Remy had been with numerous partners, the intimacy he was experiencing with Anna was unparalleled. They were bonding on more than just a physical level. No, to Remy, Anna was the missing piece of the puzzle that he called life.

As Remy entered her body, a tear escaped from the corner of Anna's eye. It wasn't from any form of physical pain, but rather, it was a tear of joy. In the midst of pleasure, Anna's mind was relieved that she was able to allow another back into her heart. After Bobby had betrayed her, Anna didn't know if she would be able to love again. This relationship with Remy was so sudden. If she didn't have to pretend to be Remy's fiancé, would she have allowed him to get to know her so well?

The bodies moved in perfect unison; Anna fully welcoming of each of Remy's thrusts. Their gazes, unwavering. As Remy began to move faster, Anna slammed her eyes shut, reveling in every pleasurable sensation. As they reached climax together, Remy leaned down, giving Anna one more passionate kiss.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

Anna managed a faint smile, exhausted from the act. "Thank you."

"Chere?" Remy was now lying on his side, still staring at the beautiful woman beside him.

"Yes?" Anna turned on her side so that they were once again face-to-face.

"I know you're pretending to be my fiancé and all," Remy started, at a loss for words. "I was thinking that I'm tired of pretending. I'm not saying you have to marry me, or anything. I just…" He was stumbling for words. Remy wanted to kick himself. Here he was, New Orleans' most eligible bachelor, stuttering in the face of a beautiful woman.

"Are you asking me to go steady?" Anna mocked.

"Chere, you're making me feel like Richie Cunningham," Remy frowned.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to," Anna replied, trying her best to hide the giggling. "Yes. Remy LeBeau, I would love to go steady with you." She couldn't contain her laughter another second. How could she? First of all, they were finally a couple – officially. And secondly, as retaliation for her teasing, Remy decided that he would tickle every inch of her body. That would teach her a lesson for calling him Richie Cunningham. Henri was the straight-laced one. Besides, Remy had always thought of himself as The Fonz.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the continued reviews, folks! I still can't believe how many of you guys are actually liking this! It makes me so very happy. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_The warm sun radiated from the clear blue sky. Anna basked in its warmth, letting the heat embrace her. After a few minutes of relaxation, she decided that it was time to go back home. She strolled through the pasture, grabbing patches of wild flowers along the way. By the time she reached her porch, Anna had a handful of wild violets that she would put in a small mason jar she kept in her room. _

_As she walked into her kitchen, she hummed a song her mother sang to her every night. She decided to run up to her room and grab the jar so she could put some water in it. However, as she walked up the stairs, a sense of eerie dread possessed her. She breathed heavily with each step she took. "Momma?" she tried to yell, but managed only a whisper. "Momma? Are you there?" _

_Anna stopped in her tracks as she turned the corner into her mother's room. The body of a woman facedown in a pool of blood lay before her. Anna swallowed hard and took a deep breath before taking another step. A trail of bloody footprints followed Anna as she walked through the blood. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she dropped to her knees, still clutching the flowers in her hands. She reached out to push the woman's hair aside, in order to see the woman's face. Her slender fingers trembled as she inched closer to the chestnut brown hair. Shock and fear coursed through her as she realized that it was her own face behind the blood-matted hair._

"No," Anna screamed into the darkness of the room. Her eyes darted around to survey her surroundings as she sat up, grabbing at the sheets to cover her naked body. She jumped when she felt a pair on hands on her shoulders. She quickly turned to see who the hands belonged to. Remy. She sobbed as she threw her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulders.

"Chere, Anna," Remy whispered. "It's okay." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "You're safe, chere. It was just a bad dream." He continued to caress her as she continued to sob, now into his chest. "Shhh, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

After about a minute of crying, Anna looked into Remy's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Remy. I don't know what came over me." Anna reached for a tissue from the nightstand to dry her eyes. She couldn't even remember what her dream was about anymore. All she knew was that it upset her terribly.

"Want to tell me about it?" Remy asked. Kissing the tearstains that ran down her cheeks. Anna simply shook her head, as she lay back down. Remy followed suit and held her close. He kissed the top of her head again, massaging her scalp gently. He had never felt so much closeness with any woman before. Countless others had shared his bed, more than he would ever admit to Anna, but there were none he had cared so deeply for. Even in the short time that they have known each other, Remy knew that Anna was different. Anna was special. "I want you to know that you can always talk to me about anything."

"I know," Anna whispered back. A pang of guilt coursed through her, knowing that there was still so much that she was hiding from Remy. She had spent the last four nights in his bed, but he didn't even know her real last name. Would he still accept her if he found out about her past? She pushed the thoughts out of her mind, trying her hardest to turn her mood around. "Let's try to get back to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us."

"D'accord," Remy replied. It was, after all, the day of the big Masquerade Ball, the very event his father would announce their engagement.

~oOo~

Rachel played with her own set of pretend makeup as Jean continued to set hot rollers into Anna's hair. Jean had done such a wonderful job helping Anna out with her first date with Remy; Anna just had to ask the beautiful redhead for help again.

"Thanks so much for helping me out with this Jean," Anna smiled, trying to hold her head still.

"Don't worry about it," Jean answered. "It gives me and Rachel an excuse to get out of the house once in a while."

"Mommy, pretty?" the small girl asked her mother as she smeared the plastic lipstick across her lips.

"Yes, baby. You're very pretty," Jean smiled at her daughter.

Anna's heart melted as she watched the mother and daughter interact. It made her miss her mother, Moira, terribly. Anna barely remembered her birth mother. No, it was Moira that raised her. It was Moira that she thought fondly of every Mother's Day.

"Jean, do you mind if I ask you something personal? You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Anna bit her lip.

Jean narrowed her eyebrows for a moment, meeting Anna's gaze in the reflection of the mirror. "Sure."

"Well," Anna started. "I was just wondering. What happened to Rachel's father?"

Jean looked away to reach for another hot roller. "Well," she started, choosing her words wisely. "My grandmother always used to tell me, 'Never regret something that once made you smile.' Rachel's father was a mistake that I made in my life. We dated all through high school. He was captain of the football team, even got a scholarship to some big fancy school. Long story short, when I found out I was pregnant during college, Rachel and I didn't fit into his life plan."

"That's horrible," Anna replied.

"He's an asshole. But I don't ever regret having known him," Jean answered. "The way I see it, if I didn't know him, then I wouldn't have such a beautiful little girl." Anna understood just what Jean meant.

"Have you ever thought of dating again?" Anna asked next.

"Who would want a single mom?" Jean answered.

"Plenty of guys," Anna replied. "You're gorgeous, Jean! Any guy would be lucky to have you and Rachel in his life."

"That's sweet of you, Anna," Jean smiled. "But, I'm afraid a majority of single men just don't agree with you."

"I bet Logan would," Anna threw in.

Jean paused as she pulled out her makeup kit. She turned slowly to face Anna. "Has he said anything to you about me?"

"No," Anna replied, noticing disappointment wash over her friend's face. "But, I see how he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching him." Anna saw Jean start to turn red and a smile begin to form. She quickly turned around to the makeup kit once again.

They spent the next few minutes in relative silence. More so because of the fact that Anna would get scolded each time she tried to talk as Jean applied her makeup. During this time, Anna's mind ran through her agenda this evening. Remy reminded her that he would be there with the limo by six o'clock. Anna glanced at the mirror to see that it was already twenty-five after. Her stomach turned in knots with anticipation. She was glad that Remy promised to stay by her side the entire evening. Other than Henri, Tante, Mattie, and Belladonna, Anna had never met anyone else in Remy's family. And, the official announcement of her engagement to Remy would be the first time that anyone in Remy's world would be meeting her.

"All done," Jean smiled, admiring her handy work.

Anna opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. She could barely recognize herself in the mirror. "Om my god, Jean. I love it!" Anna squealed in excitement as she hugged her friend.

Anna's long brown hair was curled into a Grecian updo. Her trademark white streak was braided into her hair, creating a unique frame on her beautiful face. Jean had even managed to weave in extra strips of the same moss green satin from her dress. Anna had wondered why Jean had asked her to ask the seamstress for left over strands of the fabric. Her eye shadow was a paler green that accentuated her own emerald orbs and her lips were colored with a pale glossy pink. Anna thought that she looked like a woodland fairy.

"I'll let you get dressed," Jean smiled, grabbing her supplies.

Anna carefully put on her custom satin gown, making sure not to smear or ruin any of Jean's hard work. She gave herself one more glance at the mirror when she heard someone at her front door knocking. Her heart jumped from the excitement. She gave Jean one more gleaming smile before she asked who it was.

"It's Logan, kid. Can I come in?" the voice said from the other side.

"Hey, Logan," Anna replied as she unlocked her door. "I wasn't expecting you to come by tonight." Anna glanced over to Jean, who quickly pulled her hair into a neat ponytail.

"Hey, Anna. I was wondering," Logan started before looking up to see Anna dressed in her masquerade gown. He let out a whistle. "You clean up well, kid."

"It's all thanks to Jean over there," Anna motioned to Jean, who was gathering her belongings.

"Hey, Logan," Jean smiled.

"Jeannie," Logan smiled back. "I didn't see you there. Umm.. uhh.."

"Logan, did you want to talk to me about something?" Anna questioned, noticing an even more on edge Logan.

"Why are you… oh that's right you're going to that Masquerade Ball tonight," Logan continued to mumble.

"Is everything okay, sugar?" Anna asked her boss. "You seem upset."

"No," Logan replied, shoving an envelope into his leather jacket. "I'm fine, kid. Just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Anna laughed.

"Huh, no reason," Logan replied. He quickly turned his attention to Jean who was trying to juggle a toddler, a diaper bag, and two makeup bags. "Do you need some help there, Jeannie?" Logan quickly made his way over as Jean dropped some of the bags.

"Thanks, Logan," Jean smiled. Anna watched the way the two interacted and wished that they would just become a couple. She couldn't think of two people that deserved happiness more than Jean and Logan.

As Anna observed her friends, she heard another knock on her door. She walked over to open it and was greeted by a large bouquet of red roses. The bouquet slowly lowered revealing the face of a man that brought Anna her own happiness. She smiled shyly as Remy walked into her apartment.

"You look tres belle, ma cherie," Remy whispered in her ear, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Anna smiled. "You look pretty good yourself."

"Logan, Jean, let me introduce you guys to Remy LeBeau," Anna motioned to her friends. Jean immediately walked over and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Jean smiled. Remy took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"And this belle petite must be your little sister," Remy motioned to Rachel, who was now hiding behind her mother.

"My daughter actually," Jean blushed.

"Well, I can see where she get her beauty from," Remy smiled. He then turned his attention to Logan, who was staring at him intensely. "Monsieur Logan, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Anna's told me so much about you."

"I'll be downstairs," Logan said to Jean, carrying all her bags. Anna stood in shock at Logan's outright rudeness as he walked right past Remy and out her door.

"I'm sorry, Remy," Anna apologized. "I have no idea what's wrong with him today. He's been acting weird since he came over."

"No worries, chere." Remy smiled at Anna, gently stroking her cheek.

Jean cleared her throat. "I don't want to keep Logan waiting. It's nice to finally meet you, Remy. I hope you guys have a great time tonight. Ready to go, sweetie? Say bye to Auntie Anna."

"Bye, bye," the toddler waved.

"Bye. Pumpkin. Thanks again, Jean," Anna said. She gave her friend once more hug before seeing her and Rachel out of the apartment.

As soon as she shut her door, Remy wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Anna's neck, inhaling her intoxicating perfume.

"Anna, you look so beautiful right now," Remy whispered.

Anna closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment of silence. It was interrupted, however, by a feeling of coldness on her skin. She looked down and noticed a large square cut emerald necklace.

"Remy, what's this?" Anna asked.

"I saw it the other day and thought it would go perfectly with your dress," Remy replied.

"Did you rob a jewelry store to get it?" Anna joked. She knew he was rich, but this was just overboard.

"Not quite, but I do have to give it back by the end of the night. It's only a loaner piece," Remy explained. This bit of news actually relieved Anna. "How about we blow this ball off and just spend the entire night together?" Remy teased, wrapping his arms around her waist again.

"Oh no you don't, Mr. LeBeau," Anna smiled as she pulled away. "The whole reason we even got into this arrangement is because of this Masquerade Ball. It was your idea for your father to make our engagement public at this event, remember?"

"Oui," Remy acknowledged. "Well, shall we then?" Remy offered his arm to his beautiful date.

"Let's."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Update! Woohoo! Happy Mardi Gras! Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**November-February are always hectic months for me, I'm sorry for the delay. I should be okay until the spring baseball season starts though! Big love to my reviewers and story followers! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Annual LeBeau Enterprises Masquerade Ball. Anna had been both dreading and looking forward to this event. Every year, LeBeau Enterprises chose an honorable charity to donate a large amount of money to. This year's recipient was the Harvest Food Bank of Greater New Orleans. Remy had warned Anna that there would probably be extra press at the event tonight. Some big named Hollywood celebrity was going to make an appearance because of their work with the Food Bank after Katrina hit the area.

"Great," Anna responded sarcastically. She held onto Remy's hand tighter as the limousine approached the Windsor Court Hotel. Her gaze fixed on the flashing lights. She knew that Remy had earned some of his own minor celebrity status. He was, after-all, the handsome, bachelor son of a multi-millionaire. He wasn't quite like the Hilton sisters, but he was quasi-famous just for being rich and scandalous.

"Everything will be just fine, petite," Remy kissed her satin-gloved hand reassuringly. "You ready?"

Anna gave Remy a small nod as the chauffer opened the car door. Remy was the first to get out of the car, flashing his best grin for the cameras. He reached his hand to Anna. She took one final deep breath before stepping out onto the pavement.

The flashes of the cameras were blinding. This attention was something that Anna wasn't very accustomed to. Thankfully, Remy held onto her as he promised and led her through the doors of the Windsor. The Ball itself was held on Club Level. The hotel had cleared out the entire floor for the event. As soon as Remy and Anna stepped off the elevator, they were greeted by Henri.

"Brother," Henri smiled and shook Remy's hand. He quickly turned his attention to Anna. "My dear, Anna. You are even more beautiful than I remember." He took her by the hand and kissed it gently.

"Henri," Anna smiled. "How are you?"

"As good as a man about to be married can be," Henri joked. "Right, little brother?"

"I'm sure Mercy will love hearing you talk like that," Remy teased.

"Talk like what?" said a young, blond woman.

"Talk about how beautiful and lovely my wife to be is," Henri covered. "Anna, may I introduce you to my wonderful fiancé, Mercy."

Anna extended her hand to greet Mercy, but the blond went in for an embrace instead. "We're going to be sisters soon, chere," Mercy smiled. "No need for such formalities!"

Anna returned the embrace, "I'm glad to finally meet you too. Remy has told me so many wonderful things about you. But, he never mentioned how beautiful you are!"

"I can tell we'll get along just fine," Mercy replied. "I hate to break up this moment, but Jean-Luc has sent me to gather you all by the head table. He's about to make his welcome speech and make a certain announcement," she said with a wink at Anna and Remy.

Remy led Anna past a table that she assumed to be members of the Boudreaux family and Belladonna herself. Anna didn't need to be formally introduced to know that was fact. The death looks being given by everyone at the table was confirmation enough for her. She envied Remy's ability to walk past nonchalantly, even kissing Anna on the cheek at the opportune moment for all the Boudreaux clan to see.

Jean-Luc's speech was entertaining and humorous, or at least that's what Anna gathered, judging by the reactions from the evening's guests. The truth was, she wasn't listening to a word he was saying. Her head was spinning with the thought that in just a few moments she would be introduced to the entire room as Remy's fiancé. To say that she was having cold feet would have been an understatement. A slight squeeze to her hand drew her attention back to the present. She glanced over to Remy who had a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay, chere?" Remy whispered.

Anna managed a slight nod before replying, "I'm fine, sugar. Just a little nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Anna. When Jean-Luc makes the announcement, all we have to do is stand and wave to the crowd," explained Remy. "I'll be here the whole time, holding your hand."

"Thank you," Anna replied.

"Finally," Jean-Luc's voice said over the PA system. "I'd like to make a very special announcement." He paused to grab a champagne flute sitting on the table in front of him. "A year ago today, I announced that my son Henri would be marrying his wonderful and longtime girlfriend, Mercy. Mercy, God bless you for your patience!" Jean-Luc paused as the guests chuckled in their seats. "Well, I'm pleased to announce that it seems I will be welcoming another daughter into my family. It appears that a young woman has managed to accomplish the impossible. A beautiful girl by the name of Anna Raven has convinced my boy, Remy, to commit! That's right ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce the engagement of my son, Remy LeBeau, to the very beautiful, Anna Raven."

Remy placed his arm around Anna's waist to help her stand. It was possibly the most serious case of stage fright that she had encountered since her sister, Ororo, conned her into being a part of her act for the sixth grade talent show. Anna was supposed to be one of Ororo's back-up singers, but she never made it out of the back stage dressing area. Luckily for Anna, Ororo still managed to win first place.

Tightening her hold on Remy's arm, Anna gave a small wave to the crowd. Remy proceeded to give Anna a small kiss on the cheek that prompted some "awes" from the guests. Out of the corner of her eye, Anna could see Belladonna reeling. Had she been more focused, Anna would have also noticed a man approach Belladonna with a large manila envelope.

Jean-Luc raised his glass to toast, signaling the rest of the guests to follow suit. "To Remy and Anna!"

"Remy and Anna," repeated most of the crowd. And, with that, she was out of the spotlight.

The remainder of the evening unfolded surprisingly well for Anna. Jean-Luc had made a point to introduce Remy and his new fiancé to some of his more principal clients. Remy marveled at how well Anna did with small talk. This was definitely a change from the nervous wreck she was earlier in the evening. Unknown to Remy, Anna was now well within her comfort level. Her father, Charles Xavier, had raised them with skills to hold their own at these kinds of high society events. This was not Anna's first night hobnobbing with the rich and powerful. She just didn't like it when _all _the attention was on her. Jean-Luc was thrilled that his new soon-to-be daughter-in-law was so gracious. She had even accepted requests to dance from various clients of LeBeau Enterprises.

After Anna had entertained her fifth dance partner, Remy decided that it was time to reclaim his beautiful date.

"May I have this dance?" Remy whispered in Anna's ear as the pianist started playing the next song.

"But, of course," Anna smiled, recognizing the voice behind her.

Remy took her hand and led Anna to the middle of the dance floor. Once they were in the middle, he took her hands and placed them on his shoulders. He placed his own hands around her waist, drawing her closer, swaying to the slow melody that played. Anna kept her eyes closed and placed her head on his chest. She savored the moment, listening to the music and the sound of Remy's heart beating.

"I love this song," Anna whispered, referring to the pianist's rendition of _I Can't Help Falling in Love _by Elvis Presley. She felt a surge of heat rush to her face as she looked up into Remy's eyes.

"It's a classic," Remy answered. He started humming along to the song, resting his forehead against hers. Then, unexpectedly to Anna, Remy began to sing along with the band. "Take my hand. Take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you."

"Remy," Anna started, but was unable to get any other words out. Her heart was fluttering like the wings of a butterfly. Remy couldn't possibly mean anything by those words. He was just signing along with the song. Wasn't he?

"Shh, chere," Remy interrupted. "Don't say anything. Let's just finish the dance." He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in even closer. They swayed in each other's arms, gazes never faltering. As the song drew to an end, Remy whispered in Anna's ear again. "Do you want to get out of here and talk?" Still unable to speak, Anna nodded. "Bon, by our table. I'll get our things."

Anna's thoughts were racing. She agreed that she and Remy needed to talk. It was definitely time to define their relationship. She twisted her fingers as she waited eagerly for Remy's return. Before she spoke to Remy about them, she needed to figure out her own feelings. Was it possible that she was actually in love with Remy? They had only known each other for less than a month- a wondrous and glorious month.

~oOo~

Meanwhile, at the other end of the floor, Remy was trying to think of the best way to profess his true feelings for Anna. Yes, their entire relationship had started off as a hoax to get out of marrying Belle, but it had blossomed into something so beautiful and he refused to let it go. He decided at that moment that he would tell Anna Raven just how much he loved her.

"Hello, Remy," Belladonna stood in front of Remy as he approached the coat check.

"Hello, Belle. I see you've gotten your hands on a new toy," Remy jested, motioning to Belle's date who was currently fixing his hair using his reflection on a silver spoon. "Where'd you find that one? Some Calvin Kline modeling shoot?"

"What's the matter, Remy? Are you jealous?" Belle smirked.

"You've caught me red handed, Belle. I will forever be pawing over the one that got away," Remy answered, rolling his eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I was about to get mine and Anna's coats."

"Oh, are you leaving already?" Belle replied. "I hope everything's alright?"

"Everything is just fine," Remy answered, detecting the sarcasm spewing from his ex. "Anna's just a bit tired. We're heading home."

"Oh, poor Anna. Anna, Anna, Anna," Belle smiled. "Anna…. Raven. Such a unique name."

"Yes, it is," replied a very irritated Remy.

"So unique, that some might say, it doesn't even exist," Belle's smile was growing even more now.

"What's your game, Belle?" Remy had known her since they were children. He knew when her claws were out.

"Me?" Belle asked angrily. "Why do you assume that it's always me playing the games LeBeau?"

"Because, Belle. You are always up to something. You are always looking to hurt someone, in someway shape or form," argued Remy.

"Not this time, lover." Her response was cold and callous. As Remy looked into her pale blue eyes, he knew she was telling the truth.

"What do you want, Belladonna," Remy replied.

"I don't want a thing, cher," she answered. "I just want you to know the truth." With that, she handed him a large manila envelope. "See for yourself."

Remy eyed the envelope wearily, but eventually opened it. His eyes scanned several documents. Belle watched as Remy's eyebrows narrowed, examining each page. "What… what does this mean?"

"It means, love, Anna Raven doesn't exist." With the sound of those words, Remy's heart shattered.

~oOo~

Anna paced, wondering what was taking Remy so long. Maybe he was even more confused than her. Was he as terrified of his feelings as she was? She bit the corner of her bottom lip, scanning the room for Remy. Worry began to set in when she couldn't see him by the coat check. She almost jumped out of her skin when she turned around and saw Remy less than a foot in front of her.

"Remy, I thought you'd never come back," Anna smiled. A look of confusion came on her face when she noticed that he didn't have either of their coats. "Where's all of our stuff?"

"Who are you?" Remy asked in a cold manner.

"What are you talking about?" Anna laughed, nervously. "Are you ready to go?"

"Who are you?" Remy asked again, even colder.

"I'm," a perplexed Anna started, before being interrupted.

"And, don't even think of telling me your name is Anna Raven. Because I know it's not," Remy demanded.

Anna's heart sank into her stomach. She didn't know what to say. The look of hurt and betrayal in Remy's eyes crushed her. She swallowed hard, trying her best to think of an excuse to make all the lies better. But, she couldn't. Her tear-filled eyes glanced around, hoping that no one was watching. She watched as Belle stood behind Remy with her arms crossed, an air of self-righteousness surrounding her.

"Remy," Anna stuttered. "I'm sorry."

Remy didn't respond. He turned and stepped toward Belle.

And with that action, Anna did the only thing she knew to do. She ran. She ran away from Belle's judgmental eyes. She ran away from the lies. She ran away from Remy. As she clutched her chest, trying to make the pain stop, she noticed the emerald necklace that Remy had let her borrow for the night. Quickly, she ducked behind a corner, unclasping the piece of jewelry.

She scanned the room again, looking for the nearest exit. During her escape, she collided with Mercy.

"Chere," Mercy asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm... I'm so sorry. Just tell him that I never meant for him to get hurt," Anna managed to say in between sobs. She handed the necklace to Mercy before pulling herself free. What had she done?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well look at that! Another chapter up! Go me, go me! Don't fear, I am already working on the next chapter, so the wait shouldn't be too long.**

**cerrenous: Judging by the lack of review love *sniffle*, you must be one of the last few readers of this story! AHHH! Don't worry... I don't plan on abandoning this story so you can put your author hatchet away. lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Anna ran through the streets of New Orleans in no particular direction. All she knew is that she needed to put as much distance as possible between her and Remy. She hated herself at that moment. How stupid and careless could she be? Anna continued to punish herself after she had finally hailed a cab to take her back to her apartment.

'_Prancing around town with one of New Orleans' most eligible bachelors… Did I really think no one was going to check on my background? How stupid can you be girl?' _Her thoughts were interrupted by the cab driver's voice.

"We're here, miss," he said. "Hey, you sure you okay?"

"Thank you," Anna nodded. She handed him his fare and marched to her apartment building. "You've really messed things up royally, Anna," she whispered to herself as she fumbled for the keys to her apartment. She was glad that she was holding her purse before she ran out of the Windsor. She wiped the last of her tears as she opened the door and turned on her lights. Her tears only returned at full force once she saw the bouquet of roses that Remy had bought for her earlier that evening. She ran into her bedroom and threw herself on her bed. After about an hour of crying, she managed to drag herself up to change. She grabbed a pair of black leggings and a white tank top and walked to her bathroom.

Anna could barely recognize herself in the mirror. Her curls were flat from the running. Down both her cheeks were thick mascara smears that showed a perfect track of where her tears once were. Anna walked over to the shower and turned the nob as hot as possible. As steam filled the bathroom, her image on the mirror faded away. She was relieved that she didn't have to look at herself anymore.

The hot water from the shower was able to wash away all the ruined makeup on her face, but it did not take away the pain the she was feeling in her heart. She turned off the water and dried herself off. At least, she was no longer crying. Instead, she was feeling a sense of emptiness. She recalled her breakup with Bobby after she had caught him cheating, but that pain didn't come close to what Anna was feeling now. She sulked into her living room next; hoping that watching her television would take her mind off of things. Although her fingers continued to flip through the channels, her mind continued to play the events of the evening on a continuous loop. She slammed the remote onto the couch out of frustration.

When she glanced over at the clock, she saw that it was only a little after ten o'clock. Anna definitely didn't expect to be home this early. She wondered what Remy was doing now. Did he chase after her after she left the hotel? Or did he come running right back into Belle's arms? She shuddered at the thought. She stared out the window for a few more seconds before she spotted an envelope on the floor by her couch. Anna reached down to pick it up and see where it came from. She read the front and saw that it was addressed to Mr. James Howlett. She remembered that Logan had been holding that envelope in his hand earlier that evening before she left for the ball. She concluded that he probably dropped it from his pocket while he was helping Jean with all of her bags. After examining it some more, she noticed the LeBeau Enterprises logo in the corner.

"This isn't any of your business, girl," Anna whispered. But, curiosity got the better of her. She took out the papers that were inside and read over them. After a few minutes of processing the information, Anna jumped from her couch and threw on a pair of shoes. She grabbed her jacket and ran out of the apartment.

The walk to Logan's house was less than five minutes. Anna was grateful for this because after her long night, she was exhausted. It took Logan a minute to open the door to his house. He had a look of confusion on his face when he opened the door and saw Anna standing in front of him.

"What're you doing here, kid," Logan asked, beer in hand. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else right now?"

"Long story," Anna replied.

"Care to elaborate?" Logan prodded.

Ignoring his question, Anna held up the envelope from LeBeau Enterprises. "When were you going to tell me about this?"

Logan narrowed his eyebrows and grabbed the envelope from Anna's hand. "I was hoping never. Come on, I'll put on some coffee."

Anna followed Logan into the kitchen and listened as Logan began to explain his situation. He apologized for not telling her about it sooner, but he was trying to figure out a way to save not only Wolvie's, but also the apartment building where Anna lived as well.

After several cups of coffee later, Anna finally spoke up. "So, long story short, unless you come up with half a million dollars to pay off your loan, LeBeau Enterprises just gets to walk in and take over?"

"Simply put, yea," Logan sighed. "It's my fault really. After Kayla died, I really let things go at Wolvie's. I just stopped caring, you know? When I finally did get my head out of my ass, I realized how bad I had let things get financially. Wolvie's was Kayla's baby. I took out a loan so I could keep it going. This is what happens when you don't pay."

"Maybe I can talk to Remy," Anna replied, doubtful that he would even talk to her.

"Kid," Logan gave her a questioning look, "who do you think authorized the take over?" He slid a piece of paper over to Anna and pointed to the signature on the bottom of the page.

"Remy LeBeau," Anna whispered. "How much money do you need? When do you need it by?"

"According to the paperwork, two months. I've got about fifty thousand in the bank," Logan snorted. "So unless you've given yourself a raise that I don't know about then I doubt that there's anything you can do."

"I'm so sorry, Logan. I didn't realize Wolvie's was in such bad shape financially." And, Anna actually thought that her night couldn't possibly have gotten any worse after the ball.

Anna stayed for a few more minutes before she gave Logan a hug goodnight. Logan had offered to let her spend the night on the couch since it was getting late, but Anna needed to sleep in the comfort of her own bed that night. She longed for nothing more than her own blankets to wrap around her head.

It took Anna almost two hours to fall asleep. It was nearly three in the morning when she was finally able to push aside all her troubles. She was thankful for the little sleep she would be getting, since she had convinced Logan to help with the early breakfast shift, wage free, which would be starting in a little over three hours. She decided that she any decisions concerning Remy LeBeau would wait until tomorrow.

~oOo~

It was like finding the proverbial needle in a haystack. Bobby Drake had spent the last week in New Orleans searching for his ex-girlfriend, and here she was on the back cover of some local rag.

Bobby was about to take a sip of coffee in his hotel room when she saw Anna's face on the newspaper. He wouldn't have even recognized her, had it not been for her very noticeable streak of white hair. His mouth dropped slightly as he read the headline, "Trouble in Paradise for the Newly Engaged Couple?"

His Anna was engaged… and to some playboy? He scanned the story some more and saw a glimmer of hope when the story reported that Remy LeBeau and fiancé Anna Raven were spotted arguing only hours after the official announcement of their engagement. He went on to read that Anna was an unknown waitress working at a diner named Wolvie's before Remy swept her off her feet.

That was all Bobby needed. He took one more swig of coffee before running out of the room.

~oOo~

"Remy, you're being ridiculous," Mercy chided. "You should have seen her last night, cher. She was so hurt running out of there."

"Mercy," Remy yelled back, "you seem to forget that she's the one that lied to me."

"But, you never even gave her a chance to explain herself. She's been calling you all morning, and you keep ignoring her," Mercy retorted. "You said so yourself, you turned your back to her." Remy knew she was right, but he wasn't going to give Mercy the satisfaction of knowing it. "You don't know why she lied about her name. For all you know she could be in witness protection!"

"She could've told me if she was in trouble, Mercy," Remy sighed, collapsing into an armchair in his father's office.

At that moment, Jean-Luc walked into his office with a newspaper in hand. "Care to explain this?" he asked as he threw the newspaper on Remy's lap.

"It's nothing, Jean-Luc," Mercy stepped in. "Remy and Anna just had a little spat."

"Don't take me for a fool," Jean-Luc replied. "You don't think Belladonna has already run to her father with this information? Marius called me first thing this morning."

"My relationship with Anna has nothing to do with you or Marius, father," Remy said, jumping out of his seat.

"See that's where you're wrong, mon fils. It has everything to do with me," Jean-Luc responded. "If word gets out that my son was engaged to a girl with a false identity, what do you think that will do to the company? How confident do you think our investors will be if we don't even research the women we decide to fuck and marry."

Remy slammed his fist onto his father's desk. "Don't you ever talk about Anna like that."

"Fix this mess, Remy," Jean-Luc said before answering his ringing phone.

Remy stormed out of his father's office with Mercy trailing behind him.

"Remy wait for me," she yelled.

Remy didn't say a word until they reached the first floor. "What do I do, Mercy? I really thought she was the one." He rubbed his temples before running his fingers through his hair.

"And, she may very well still be, you fool," Mercy replied. "Just because she lied about a name doesn't mean she lied about her feelings for you."

"I can't go back to her now," Remy answered. "She must hate me. I wouldn't blame her, the way I called her out in the middle of the ball."

""I doubt that, Remy LeBeau," Mercy smiled. "The Remy I know has never let anything get in the way of what he wants."

"You're right," Remy grinned.

"So what're waiting for? Go talk to her!" Mercy laughed and pushed Remy out the front door of the office building.

~oOo~

As Remy was having his argument with his father, Anna was in the middle of the breakfast service when she saw a man walk in with a bouquet of roses; very similar to the ones Remy had given her the night before. Her heart skipped a beat in anticipation. The bouquet was so large that she wasn't able to see who was carrying it. He walked over to the hostess who smiled over to where Anna was standing and pointed in her direction. She quickly turned to face a mirror panel on the wall to check if she looked presentable. But, the face of the person she saw in the mirror wasn't Remy's.

"Bobby," she said, turning on her heels to face her ex. "How? How did you find me?"

Bobby smiled immediately at the sight of Anna's beautiful face and gave her a tight hug. Anna had thought that she would punch Bobby the next time she saw him, but she didn't. All the anger... all the hurt feelings... all the confusion... gone.

"Anna, can we talk somewhere?" Bobby pleaded.

Anna bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment, looking around the diner. The dining room was beginning to empty out, so it wouldn't be too inconvenient if she spoke to Bobby for a few minutes. She walked over to another of Wolvie's waitresses and asked if she could cover her stations.

When Anna returned she motioned for Bobby to join her in one of the more private corner booths. Anna sat opposite Bobby for a few seconds, waiting for him to speak first.

"I've really missed you, Anna," Bobby sighed. "We all have."

"You never answered me, Bobby. How did you find me?" Anna asked.

"Anna, that doesn't matter! The important thing is I did find you," Bobby exclaimed. "Your family will be so happy to see you again. I called 'Ro on the way here. I told her I found you. She was so happy. She asked if I could have you call her once I met with you."

"She did?" Anna replied, fighting back a smile.

"Call her and see for yourself," Bobby smiled eying the cell phone in Anna's apron.

She pulled out her phone checked to see if Remy had returned her calls. There were zero missed calls, zero new voicemails, and zero new messages. At least she knew where she stood with Remy. After taking deep breath, she started dialing the numbers to Ororo's cell phone. After ringing a few times, her sister finally picked up.

"Hello?" Ororo's voice answered on the other end.

"Hi," Anna replied meekly.

"Anna? Is that you? What number are you calling from? Oh my god, when Bobby told me he had found you, I didn't believe him. I thought it was just another scam to try and get more information from me," Ororo confessed.

"No, he wasn't lying. He sitting here in front of me right now," Anna replied. The sound of her sister's voice brought tears to Anna's eyes. "I miss you guys so much."

"Oh, sweetheart. We miss you, too," Ororo replied. "Anna, please come home. Whatever pain you're feeling still, just come home and we'll work through it together, as a family." Her sister's kind words opened the floodgates to Anna's heart. All she longed for now was to be with her family again. Remy's rejection was just too much to take. She needed to be where she didn't have to pretend anymore. She needed to be Anna Xavier again.

Anna looked over to Bobby, who was pulling something out of an inside jacket pocket. "What do you say? Fly home with me this afternoon."

"Okay," Anna whispered.

Anna held her breath and grabbed one of the airline tickets from Bobby. "I love you, 'Ro. Please, tell Daddy I'll be home tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm thanking the writing gods right now... Yep.. that's right... I'm still writing! Working on chapter 13 as you read this!**

**darkangel856, tenchi13: Thanks for the quick reviews! Much love!**

**cerrenous: If you didn't like how the last one ended... what about now? *laughing maniacally***


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Remy had not driven to work that morning, so he had to wait for the car service to pick him up before heading over to Anna's apartment. He had thought to call first, but he wanted, no he needed, to see her face to face. Remy jumped out of the car before it even came to a stop in front of Wolvie's. When he ran into the diner, his eyes scanned the dining room for the beautiful girl with the white streak of hair. Much to his disappointment, she was nowhere in sight. He did, however, spot another familiar face.

"Excuse moi, mademoiselle," Remy said as he walked over to Jean.

"Remy," Jean said with a surprised look on her face. Jean had not gotten a chance to speak to Anna after last night, but she, like many in New Orleans, had read the newspaper story. Whatever happened, she felt like it wasn't her place to ask.

"Bonjour, Jean," Remy smiled. "I was wondering if Anna was working today?"

"Oh, Remy. Anna didn't call to tell you?" Jean questioned. Jean's heart ached for them.

"Tell me what, cherie?" Remy asked, worry filling his chest.

"She said she was going away for a little bit," Jean frowned. "She asked if Logan could take care of her things while she was gone."

Remy didn't wait for Jean to say another word. He ran out of the diner and next door to where Anna lived. His heart pounded as he raced up the two flights of stairs to Anna's floor. Her door was wide open when he reached it.

He paused for a moment before knocking on the doorframe. He spotted Logan inside, putting some of Anna's things in boxes.

"Bonjour, Logan," Remy said.

The gruff man only looked at Remy and raised an eyebrow before continuing with what he was doing before.

"I just heard from Jean. Anna's gone away?" Remy questioned.

Logan continued to ignore the young Cajun.

"Listen, Logan. I don't know what your problem is, but I need to talk to Anna," Remy demanded.

Finally, Logan put down the box he was holding and walked over to Remy. "You've got some nerve coming by here like you do."

"Quoi?" Remy muttered, confused about Logan's behavior. Perhaps Anna had told him about the previous night and this was his way of acting like her protector. "I get that you're upset. But, I'm here to make things right with Anna. I just need to talk to her. Please, just tell me where she is."

"Listen, Gumbo, even if I knew where Anna was. What makes you think I'd tell you?" Logan growled.

"You mean she didn't tell you where she was going?" Remy asked. Remy was worried now. Logan and Jean were her closest friends. Was Anna so angry with him that she would leave without telling anyone where she was going? And without knowing her real name, there was no way for Remy to track her down.

"Not a clue," Logan replied. "All I know is some other Casanova struts into the diner this morning with some fancy flowers. Next thing I know, Anna's telling me she needs to take some time off and that she'd be back in a few weeks. You must have really pissed her off for her to skip town without notice."

That hurt Remy more than Logan could ever imagine. Anna had never talked about any old boyfriends. Was this mystery man the reason that Anna changed her name? The endless scenarios raced through Remy's mind. "Logan, if you speak to her, let her know I need to talk." He hung his head low as he walked out of Anna's apartment. He pulled his cell phone out to call Anna, but the call went directly to voicemail.

"Yea, whatever." Logan returned to place one of Anna's plants into a box.

~oOo~

The non-stop flight from New Orleans to New York took just over three hours, but Anna was exhausted. She had expected Bobby to try to hard sell her on all the reasons why she should take him back, but much to Anna's surprise, he didn't say much. That ended, however, when they pulled up in front of Xavier's mansion.

"Listen," Bobby started, "I know that you were hurt with what I did."

"Bobby, please," Anna responded. She wasn't in the mood to have this discussion.

"No, Anna. Please, let me finish," Bobby begged, holding her hand. "I was an ass. I know it. I apologized a million times before you decided to run off. But, I just don't understand how you could do this to us?"

"Excuse me? What exactly did I do to _us_?" Anna snapped. Just as she thought that perhaps Bobby actually had a sincere bone in his body. She was reminded of just how cold he really was.

"Anna, I know I messed up. But, I can't believe you ran off and got yourself engaged to some rich playboy in New Orleans! That hurt, Anna," Bobby explained.

If Anna were a little less exhausted, she would have told Bobby where to shove his victim act. But as it was, she was done trying to explain herself to people. "Goodbye, Bobby. Thank you for coming to get me in New Orleans. But, as I see it, I owe you nothing. I don't owe you forgiveness for what you did to me. I don't owe you an explanation for why I left. And, I certainly don't owe you any explanation as to why I agreed to marry Remy. We're done, Robert Drake."

Anna got out of the car and pulled her duffle bag from the back seat. She heard Bobby's car tires screech as he peeled off the Xavier estate. She was only halfway up the walkway when the front door opened, revealing her father. Anna's eyes welled up with tears as she dropped her bag and ran to give her father a long needed hug.

"I'm so sorry for leaving, Daddy," Anna sobbed.

"Shh, none of that matters. What's important is that you're back, child," Charles replied. He stroked his daughter's hair in an attempt to comfort her. "Come, I believe there are some people who would like to welcome you home as well."

~oOo~

Remy wandered the streets of New Orleans, hoping that maybe he would see a glimpse of Anna somewhere. He didn't want to go home; no, her sent still lingered from the nights past. His heart ached to just see her one more time. He pulled his cell phone out and called her number yet again. It had been turned off all day. Every one of his calls was sent right to her voicemail box. He never left a message. The truth was, he didn't know quite what to say to her. He was still hurt by her lie. But, more than anything, he was hurt that she left without saying goodbye. Perhaps, Henri was right, Remy admitted to himself. He was nothing more than an unloving scoundrel. But, if that were true why did he yearn so badly for the one person he knew nothing about. He pulled his cell phone out again to call for her.

His heart jumped in anticipation. The phone rang. And rang. And rang.

"You've reached the voicemail box for…" the computerized voice started.

Remy closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. It was useless. She had no intention of ever talking to him again. At that moment, Remy opened his eyes and found himself in front of a very familiar spot.

The neon lights of Foxes blinked, alluring the somber Cajun. He raised an eyebrow as a voluptuous brunette approached him.

"Hey, cher," the woman flirted. "You here with anyone tonight?"

Remy slammed his eyes shut, trying his best to imagine that it was Anna, but he knew he wasn't fooling himself. No one could replace her.

"No, ma belle femme. I'm not here with anyone but you," Remy grinned his most playful smile.

~oOo~

Anna pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She let out a deep sigh when she saw a picture of Remy flash across the screen. She thought back to the events of her homecoming and gave a small smile. She had such a wonderful homecoming. Her entire family was waiting for her in the kitchen when she arrived. Around the table sat all of her siblings, even Kitty and Kurt who came home from college when they hear that Anna would be returning that night.

"Who's that calling?" asked Ororo who sat on Anna's bed in front of her.

"Huh?" Anna replied. "Oh, it's no one."

"Hmm," Ororo replied. "So, this no one… it wouldn't happen to be the same person you were engaged to, would it?"

"How?" Anna's eyes darted at her sister. "Bobby," she said next, answering her own question. "I swear that boy gossips with the best of them."

Ororo smiled. "So are you going to tell me about him or what? He's the guy that you wrote me about, isn't he?"

"Yes," Anna replied, rolling her eyes. "But, it really isn't what you think."

"So, you didn't kiss a 'totally hot guy?'" Ororo questioned.

"No, that I did," she blushed. "I just wasn't _really_ engaged to him."

"So why did Bobby say he saw your engagement on the back page of a newspaper?" Ororo asked next.

"Because he did," Anna sighed. "Okay. I think I need to start from the very beginning."

"I think that would be best, dear sister," Ororo smiled. She shifted onto Anna's bed making herself more comfortable. Ororo knew that this was going to be one hell of a story.

~oOo~

Logan pulled his truck up to a small little house not too far from the diner. He knew it was late, but when he saw the lights still on, he shook his hesitation away and walked up to the front door, fern plant in tow. With his free hand, he tapped lightly on the door and waited for someone to answer. He noticed a flicker through the peephole, followed by the rattling sound of a door chain.

"Logan," Jean smiled, with a hint of confusion in her voice. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Jean," Logan replied. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, I'm up. I just tucked Rachel into bed. This is the only me time I get during the day." Jean smiled and moved to the side, welcoming Logan into her small but beautiful home. "So what's up?" Jean questioned as she and Logan took a seat on her couch.

"Nothing really. See, I've got Anna's plant here. And, well, I'm not much of a plant person," Logan explained. "So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking care of it until she got back."

Jean narrowed her eyes and stared at Logan. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat when he looked at the expression on her face.

"You came over, at this time of night, to ask me to watch a plant?" Jean smiled then laughed.

Logan narrowed his eyebrows, realizing just how ridiculous he sounded. He motioned to get up when Jean grabbed his arm.

"No, don't leave," she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. You could have asked me tomorrow. I'm working the lunch shift, remember?"

"Oh yea," Logan replied.

"This is more than just the plant isn't it," Jean said. Logan's eyes shifted to the hand she had just placed on his knee. "You miss her, don't you?"

"What're you, a mind reader now?" Logan smirked.

"No. I miss her, too." Jean frowned. "I saw the paper today. I wonder what she and Remy argued about."

"It's just not like her," Logan started. "I mean, I know Anna's always kept things to herself, but this is really unlike her."

"Remy was at the diner today looking for her," Jean replied.

"I know. He came by Anna's place, asking if I knew where she was," Logan explained. Unaware that he has placed his hand on Jean's. The realization came to the forefront when Jean's eyes looked down, and blushed at the sight. Almost immediately, Logan pulled away. "I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Jeannie."

Every fiber of her being wanted to reach out to him and ask him to stay, but all she could manage was, "Yea, goodnight."

Jean kicked herself mentally in the butt as she replaced the chain back on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, another chapter up! Phew! **

**Ryromaniac: I even surprised myself... 2 in a day is NOT common.. lol**

**ladynarutochan: I love even lazy reviewers! I just love reviews :)**

**cerrenous: I know... bwahahaha**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The morning light crept into the large lilac colored bedroom. The curtains were sheer, so there was no denying the sun. Anna stretched out in her Queen sized bed. Slowly, she opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. Her walls were adorned with awards and certificates she had won throughout school. She had always done well in all her classes. She could've been a doctor like her father, but instead, she followed in her mother's footsteps.

Moira was thrilled to hear that Anna wanted to go to culinary school after she graduated from high school. Her first year of schooling went well. When she wasn't learning in the classroom, she was learning with Moira in her restaurant. But just before she was to return to school the second year, Moira was diagnosed with cancer. The cancer was aggressive and her passing came too soon. It was devastating to the entire family, especially Anna. After Moira's death, Anna refused to return to school. Cooking was no longer fun. She had not even prepared a meal, until she stepped into Wolvie's kitchen one day when the cook had called out sick. That seemed to be a pattern with her, avoiding anything that caused too much pain.

Anna pushed the sad memories out of her head as she rubbed her eyes and crawled out of bed to look out the window. It was mid-October and the foliage was at its peak. Anna loved this time of year. Her favorite leaves were the ones that appeared to burn bright red in color. She had been home now for two weeks, and although she had found some peace within, she couldn't shake the feeling of being incomplete. She had not made any decisions about what to do with Remy. He had called several times a day for the first few days. But, as Anna continued to ignore the calls, Remy soon stopped calling. She couldn't even bring herself to listen to his messages. She feared that the sound of his voice would be enough to break her will. The truth was, although she would never admit it to anyone, she was terrified of seeing him again. She was terrified of what Remy would say. Her thoughts were interrupted by a quick knock on her door.

"Come in," Anna replied, still looking into the beautiful landscape surrounding the Xavier estate.

"Umm, hey sis," a small voice whispered as the door opened.

Anna turned to see her sister, Kitty standing by the entrance, unsure if she should come in. Although Kitty was there for her homecoming, they were never able to have a true heart to heart that night. Kitty and Kurt return to school early the next morning.

"Hey, Kit," Anna smiled walking to her sister. She pulled the girl into her arms and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so sorry, Anna," Kitty started to cry. "I never meant to hurt you. I know I was stupid and I never should have went behind your back…"

"Shhh," Anna stopped her sister's tear filled apology. "None of that matters now. You will always be my sister. I love you." Anna held the girl in her arms, comforting her by gently stroking her long brown hair.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Kitty sobbed. "I totally fucked up. You left home because of what I did!" The girl buried her face into her older sister's shoulder again.

"I left because it was what I wanted to do," Anna replied. "Kitty, please don't blame yourself. I had been feeling so suffocated since mom died. What happened between you and Bobby was just an excuse for me to do what I had been feeling in my heart for a long time."

"But, 'Ro told me how you were living in some tiny little apartment," Kitty argued. "You had to work as a waitress to make ends meet? What kind of life is that?"

Anna cupped her sister's face. "An honest one. And, I don't regret a minute of it. Those months in New Orleans were some of the happiest months in my entire life! I wouldn't trade in my time there for anything."

"But," Kitty sighed, the tears finally stopping, "if you were so happy there, why'd you come back? I mean not that I'm not thrilled you are, because I am, but…" Kitty bit her bottom lip, worried that she had insulted her sister.

"Because, I 'totally fucked up' too," Anna replied.

"Oh," Kitty answered. An awkward silence fell onto the room, neither girl quite knowing what to say next.

"Hey, Kitty," Anna smiled. "Why don't you give me a few minutes to get ready? We can go out for some breakfast, and I'll tell you all about it."

"Really?" Her sister's eyes widened, a smile creeping on her face. "Yea, definitely. I'll wait downstairs."

Anna smiled as the door closed behind Kitty. She was glad to have her back.

~oOo~

Jean-Luc LeBeau was fed up with damage control. Ever since the ball two weeks ago, he had spent too much time discussing Remy's affairs with clients and investors. "Where is she?" "Who is she?" "What was their argument about?" Jean-Luc was done with it all. And, now that Anna had disappeared, the public was even more enthralled with her mysterious vanishing act. It was like a real life Cinderella story starring Anna as the beautiful princess who disappeared after the ball. Unfortunately, the heartbroken prince was his very own son.

He was determined more than ever to get Remy back on the saddle. He had ordered his son to return to work today, after brushing off all sense of responsibility since Anna had disappeared. Remy was an empty shell of his old self. There they sat in his office, discussing recent transactions and acquisitions. Jean-Luc made his money purchasing properties for a cheap price, then converting them into pricey condominiums. Stacks of potential properties lay on the desk for father and son to review.

"Can't Henri help you with this, pere?" Remy complained.

"Unfortunately for you, Henri is away with Mercy right now," Jean-Luc replied. "Take a look at this property." Jean-Luc handed his son a manila folder.

Remy quickly scanned the file, "No, the neighborhood's on a downspin." He threw the file to the side. The sat in silence for a minute or two before Jean-Luc spoke up again.

"How are you holding up, Remy?" Jean-Luc asked.

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Is this where we pretend to be close?"

"Remy, don't start. You are my son. Believe it or not, I do care about your wellbeing. You've been moping around here like a lost puppy ever since that fille disappeared. Have you found anything out about her?" Jean-Luc tried again.

"No, even her friends didn't know that Anna Raven wasn't her real name," Remy shared. He had returned to the diner everyday since Anna left. He had shared the events of the ball with Jean over a pie of pie and some coffee. Although he stopped calling Anna's phone, he didn't give up hope that he would see her serving tables at Wolvie's again.

"Hmm," Jean-Luc sighed, "that is quite strange. How do you feel about the northeast section of the garden district?" Jean-Luc always found it difficult to have discussions about feelings, this time was no different.

"It's nice," Remy replied, noticing his father's attempt to change the subject. The Garden District. Yes, Remy like it. In fact, he loved that area. That was the part of the city where he first met Anna, where Wolvie's was located.

"What do you think about its real estate potential for housing?" Jean-Luc continued.

"It could go either way," Remy answered. "It may be worth the gamble, depending on the market. Thinking about buying that one out?"

"Perhaps, but if I get a better offer upfront, I won't turn it down," Jean-Luc replied.

"Any chance the current owner will come up with the money to pay off the loan?" Remy inquired.

"Doubtful," Jean-Luc replied. He continued to study the file as Remy looked through another folder. Jean-Luc scanned the property to read the loan amount, nearly half a million dollars, and then the name of the poor sap that owned it: one, James Howlett.

~oOo~

Anna was on her way back to the mansion after dropping Kitty off at school. Breakfast turned into a day in town, then lunch, then shopping, then dinner. She went to college about a half hour away, so Anna offered to give her sister a ride. Besides, it gave them a chance to bond a little longer. The sharp bite of the northern air made her miss the warm nights in Louisiana. Getting out and about also gave her some time to think things through. Anna always enjoyed thinking while she drove. It was on her way back that she decided what she needed to do next. In fact, she was on her way home to set things in motion. Feeling a moment of weakness, she glanced at her phone. She pushed the Bluetooth button in her Mazda RX-8 and spoke a command.

"Dial Jean." Anna could hear the phone ringing over her speakers.

"Hello," Jean answered.

"Hi, sugar. It's Anna," Anna replied.

"Anna, honey? Is that really you?" Jean asked. "We've been so worried about you. Where are you?"

"I'm with some family," Anna replied. "I…" she paused.

"Remy told me sweetie," Jean cut in. "He's been in here everyday looking for you. Are you in any sort of trouble?"

"No, I'm not in trouble, Jean. I just had to come home for a little bit. But, I should be back soon. Could you tell Logan that he doesn't have to watch my plants for too much longer?"

"I wouldn't worried about that," Jean chuckled.

"Oh, no," Anna replied. "Did he drop that job on you? I'm sorry, Jean. I didn't mean to burden you."

"It's no trouble at all. Logan will be glad to hear that you're going to be back soon," Jean replied.

"Jean, one more favor," Anna said.

"Sure, honey," Jean replied.

"Please don't tell Remy I called." Anna knew that it was unfair of her to ask that of her friend, especially, with the knowledge that Remy frequented Wolvie's. "I'll deal with that when I get back to New Orleans."

"Okay, sweetie," Jean agreed. Anna heard Rachel crying in the background as she drove up the driveway to the mansion.

"Listen, I've got to go for now. But, I'll see you soon. Give Rachel a hug for me," Anna explained.

The two friends bid their farewells just as Anna parked in the garage. She walked down the halls of her home. It was a quiet night. Kitty and Kurt were back at their dorms. Scott was in the hospital recovering after another surgery. Ororo was out with some friends. And her dad, well, she wasn't quite sure what he was doing tonight. She noticed his car when she got home, so she sought after him as she walked around. As always, he was in his study. Anna tapped lightly on the heavy wooden door.

"Come on in, Anna," Charles called from inside.

She smiled when she came in. "How did you know it was me?"

"Well, you are my daughter," Charles answered.

Anna narrowed her eyebrows prompting Charles to further explain.

"Kitty raps rapidly when she knocks. Kurt knocks once and appears suddenly without warning. Ororo always knocks three times and announces her entrance, like royalty. Scott knocks with force. And you my dear Anna," Charles smiled, "always knock like you think you are disturbing me."

"I never realized," Anna replied, curling herself up on a chair in front of her father's desk.

"How well I know my children?" Charles finished her sentence. "I know them well enough to see when something is bothering them. I know them well enough to know that they need to talk to their father."

"I miss mom," Anna admitted.

"I miss her, too," Charles answered. He stood from his seat behind his desk and moved to the chair by Anna. "What else is bothering you?"

"Sometimes I feel like I don't belong anywhere. I mean, you and mom gave me such a wonderful life. I thank god everyday that I was blessed to be a part of such a wonderful family," Anna started, holding back tears.

"But," Charles prodded.

"Well," Anna hesitated, not wanting to hurt her father. "Why me? Of all the children, why did you decide to adopt me? I'm nothing special."

Charles looked at his beautiful child. It saddened him that after all these years, she still thought so little of herself. He stood from his seat and walked over to pour himself a drink. Anna watched as her father stood quietly by his liquor cabinet. She rarely saw him drink.

"Anna, what do you remember of your mother?" Charles started as he walked back over to the seat by his daughter.

"She was a wonderful cook," Anna started, confused by the question.

"No, not Moira, dear. What do you remember of your birth mother?" Charles asked.

Anna thought in silence, but eventually gave up and rolled her eyes. "Not a thing."

"You were nearly seven by the time Moira and I adopted you," Charles stated. "You remember nothing of her?"

Anna shook her head. Charles finished his drink before pulling a picture from his wallet and handed it to Anna. It was a picture of a young teenaged girl with red hair and amber eyes beside a teenaged boy that she recognized to be her father.

"Is this you?" Anna smiled. "You've got so much hair."

Charles rubbed his bald head. "That's what five kids will do to a man," he joked causing Anna to give a little laugh.

"She's pretty," Anna commented. "Who is she?"

Charles sighed deeply before responding, "Anna, she is your mother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Must keep writing before going back to work Monday...**

**fannut: Thank you! Here's another update for you loyal readers :)**

**Ryromaniac: Hmmm... only time will tell what Remy did... or didn't do while Anna way away.**

**Cheshire's Catalyst : Thanks! Glad you found the story.**

**cerrenous: Would I do that to you? err.. don't answer that.. lol**

**Anonymous: I don't know who you are, but I'm glad you like the story.. hehe **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"My mother?" Anna whispered. She trailed her fingers along her mother's image. She was no more than eighteen. Charles seemed a little older. "You knew my mother?"

Charles' eyes shifted to the picture in Anna's hands. He smiled at the image. "We were childhood friends. Your mother was a beautiful woman."

"What… what happened to her?" Anna asked next.

"We were friends a very long time ago," Charles admitted. "I knew your father, too. Erik Lensherr. We were all so close, inseparable. I would have done anything for them. One day, your father and I came to a disagreement. It was so minor; I don't even remember what it was about anymore. But, knowing us, it was probably over some sort of political debate. We were always on different sides of the fence with those matters. But, light bantering turned into heated discussion. And that, in turn, yielded years of buried resentment and anger on both our parts. Your mother sided with your father. And, I lost touch with both of them. Years later I received a letter from your mother stating that she and your father had gotten married and that she was pregnant with you. She didn't use a return address on the envelope, so I was never able to write her back."

Anna, unsure of what to say next, pursed her lips together to let her father continue the story.

"I was busy with my practice, and Moira and I were trying to start our own family at that point," Charles continued. "Even though I hadn't seen your mother or father in years, I was glad that they had found happiness together. Or so I thought."

"My father," Anna closed her eyes, flashes of memories rushing through her head. "Yelled all the time. They argued a lot."

Charles looked over to his fragile daughter. He pulled his chair closer and placed his hand on hers. "Yes. You're remembering?"

Anna nodded, keeping her eyes shut. "He was cold, demanding."

"Years of pent up anger and aggression," Charles added. "Five years after I received news of her pregnancy, your mother wrote me again. This letter was not as happy as the previous one."

Anna opened her eyes and looked to Charles; she was unable to hold the tears back any longer. She wiped her tears with her sleeve, looking to her father for more answers.

"There was fear in her words. She described how Erik had changed. He was growing darker and more abusive. She explained how she feared for her life. In that letter, she asked something of me that would change me forever." Charles looked out the window and continued, "she asked that if anything were ever to happen to her, that I take you in and raise you as my own. Moira and I feared for her safety and your own by that point. We rushed to Mississippi and telephoned the authorities. Unfortunately, since no crimes had been committed, they explained that their hands were tied. We landed in Mississippi the very next day, but…" Charles stopped. Anna could see the tears collecting in his eyes.

"But, it was too late," Anna finished her father's sentence. Charles only nodded. "I remember seeing you that day." Anna shut her eyes again. "You and mom were there the day the police came and found me and momma in the bedroom. I was outside playing. I had just picked flowers and I was going to my room when I saw momma on the floor. There…. There was so much blood. I crawled over to see if she was okay." Anna ran to her father for a hug. Charles embraced his daughter, knowing that no words would console her at that moment. After a few minutes, she looked up to her father. "You and mom took me in when I needed you the most. Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you, daddy." She buried her face into her father's shoulder and continued to cry.

"Anna, I don't ever want you to think that you aren't special," Charles whispered. "Your mother, Raven, loved you with all her heart. And Moira and I were blessed to be a part of your life. Do you understand that? We were lucky to have _you_. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but I was afraid what it would do."

"I'm glad you did," Anna replied, wiping her tears away again. She took a deep breath and continued. "I'm not angry with you for waiting to tell me. I don't think I would've been ready to hear any of that before now."

"You've changed, my child," Charles commented, noticing the growing inner strength his daughter possessed. She had always been willful, but now she was starting to show it outwardly. "Was it the events in New Orleans?"

"'Ro told you about it?" Anna raised an eyebrow, slightly embarrassed that her father knew about her personal life.

"Don't be angry with her. She was worried about you," Charles pleaded.

"I'm not," Anna sighed. She reached to rub the stress out of her neck. "It was," Anna paused to search for the words. "Amazing." That was what she thought about her short time on her own.

"I'm glad to hear that," Charles smiled and cupped his hand on his daughter's cheek.

"That's kind of why I'm here," Anna replied sheepishly.

~oOo~

"Wolvie's is going to close." Jean's heart sank as the words escaped her boss's mouth. He had called his entire staff in today for a private meeting, the first time in years that Wolvie's was not open to the public.

"I'm sorry to tell everyone this, but it's no secret that we haven't been doing well financially. My lawyer received an offer from a buyer, and unfortunately, I'm not in a position to say no." The room was filled with grumbles from Logan's staff. "Our official last service is going to be this Saturday. But, from what I hear, the buyer plans on keeping this place a restaurant, so I'm sure he'll want to keep you guys on as staff." At least that was what Logan hoped.

When he received the call from his lawyer about the offer to purchase his property three days ago, Logan's feelings were bitter sweet. On one hand, he was relieved that he would no longer be in the financial hole he had dug for himself. The buyer had offered one and half times what he owed on his loan, which meant LeBeau Enterprises would get their money, plus Logan would walk away with roughly two hundred fifty thousand dollars. On the other hand, Logan would be saying goodbye to Kayla's legacy. Guilt overwhelmed Logan when he told his lawyer that he agreed to accept the offer. But, he reasoned, perhaps this was a blessing in disguise, a sign from Kayla that it was time for him to move on.

When the meeting adjourned, almost everyone left the restaurant with their heads hanging low. Logan noticed that one person stayed behind.

"Jean," Logan whispered. "Listen, I'm sure you'll be able to get a job at the new restaurant. I'll put in a good word with the new owner when I meet him."

"I'm not worried about that," Jean rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I can find something. Rachel and I will be okay." Logan noticed that despite her words, she still seemed distraught.

"What's the matter then, Jeannie?" Logan asked as he walked closer.

"I'm worried about you," Jean finally admitted. "This restaurant has been your entire life for as long as I've known you. What are you going to do now?"

"Don't worry about this old fool," Logan smiled. "Maybe I'll go on a little trip. The fishing up in Canada is good this time of year. I haven't been there in ages. You shouldn't concern yourself with me."

"But, that's what I do, Logan!" The red head spat back. "Don't you get it? I worry about you all the time. Aside from Rachel, I spend every minute worrying about you." Exasperated, she stood from her chair and started to walk away. She stopped for a minute and turned around to face Logan, looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for years. And I've always been too scared to tell you. Well guess what, Logan? I'm not scared anymore. I love you."

Logan stepped forward, closing the gap between them. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. Jean returned his affections, savoring the taste of him. Finally, the two pulled away from each other, needing a breath of air.

"I love you, too," Logan answered. "I've loved you for so long. But," he stopped.

"I understand," Jean replied. "I don't want you to ever feel like I'm rushing you. You don't have to stop loving Kayla. I know that she'll always be a part of your heart. But, all I'm asking, Logan, is that you let me be a part of it too."

"I think I can do that," Logan replied, drawing her into another kiss. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until an alarm on Logan's watch began to beep.

"What's that," Jean questioned.

"That's my reminder to go to LeBeau Enterprises," Logan explained. "It's time to sell this place."

~oOo~

Logan hated office buildings. It was always filled with stuffy people parading around in expensive suits, acting more important than they actually were. LeBeau Enterprises was no different. Logan walked up to the receptionist who signaled for him to wait one moment. He shifted impatiently until she drew her attention back to him.

"May I help you?" the brunette smiled.

"Hi, yea," Logan began. "My name's James Howlett, I'm here to meet with…"

"Yes. I see your name here," the receptionist smiled looking at the day's appointment book. "The meeting is in the conference room on the third floor. If you could just sign in over there, I'll print up a visitor's pass for you."

Logan did as he was asked and followed the woman's directions to the third floor conference room.

"James," Logan heard his lawyer call his name. Wade Wilson was cut throat with a wicked tongue. The perfect lawyer as far as Logan was concerned.

"Hey Wade," Logan greeted, shaking the other man's hand. "Let's get this over with huh?"

"Love to, but the buyers aren't here yet," Wade explained as they walked into the conference room.

Remy LeBeau was pulling out a bottle of water from the mini-fridge in the conference room when he turned to see Logan standing in the doorway.

"Logan, mon ami, what are you doing here? Is it Anna? Is she okay?" Remy questioned with worry in his voice. Logan's lack of an answer made him anxious. He looked over to his father as realization set in. "Wait, we're here to sell Wolvie's?"

Jean-Luc walked over to his son and whispered in his ear, "You should really read over the files before coming to a meeting, my son." He turned and walked over to Logan next, and offered him a seat. "Mr. Howlett, welcome. Thank you for coming at such short notice. I'm sure that you're relieved to have such a financial burden lifted off of your shoulders."

"Why am I even here?" Logan responded. "I thought sellers didn't need to be at these things. I sign the papers and everyone gets their money, right?"

Jean-Luc chuckled, "Yes, that's how they usually go. But, this particular buyer insisted that you were here during the signing."

"Logan," Remy spoke up from his seat, "I'm so sorry. I… I didn't know we were selling Wolvie's. If I'd known, I wouldn't have…"

"Wouldn't have what? Sign the paper work to begin with?" Logan snapped back. The look of confusion on Remy's face explained it all to Logan. Remy had no idea that it was his signature that started the entire process to begin with. "You should really pay attention to what you're signing, Gumbo. You never know whose life your ruining. I just get this thing over and done with."

"As do we," Jean-Luc replied. "I have to admit, my office was shocked when the call came in to purchase your property. Such a generous offer."

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Jean-Luc's secretary interrupted. "But they're here."

"Bon," Jean-Luc replied. "Please show them in."

All eyes shifted to the door. A man in a blue pinstriped suit walked in with a leather bound briefcase. He had shoulder length blond hair and a smooth pampered looking face. Beside him stood a man in his fifties, who was also dressed in a very expensive suit.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," the blond man spoke up. "Please, let me introduce myself. My name is Warren Worthington. I will be representing Mr. Charles Xavier here in today's purchase.

Lawyers, Remy thought to himself, always with the formalities. Jean-Luc nudged his son to accompany him over by the two men. It was proper business etiquette to begin all meetings with a formal handshake.

"Monseiur Worthington, Monsieur Xavier. Welcome, welcome." Jean-Luc shook both their hands. Remy noticed the extra skip in Jean-Luc's step. He was always extra chipper when he was about to make money.

"Thank you, Mr. LeBeau," Charles spoke up. "Please call me, Charles. I always believe in conducting business using first names."

"Very well, Charles. You may call me Jean-Luc. This here is my son, Remy," Jean-Luc replied.

"Hello, Remy," Charles replied, shaking the younger LeBeau's hand.

"Shall we sit at the table then?" Jean-Luc continued.

"Of course, of course. I'm sure you are eager to close this business. But, I can't forget to introduce you to my daughter," Charles smiled as he stepped aside to reveal the woman standing behind him. "Gentlemen, please allow me to introduce you to my daughter, Anna Marie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: EEkk.. I was sooo giddy just writing the chapter... lol**

**tradingtruthsforlies : I wanted to hold out and keep her out of the city longer, but I couldn't contain myself...**

**Ryromaniac : Don't be too hard on yourself... Before this week, I didn't update for four months!**

**darkangel856 : Thanks for the review love!**

**Anonymous: I'm so glad you found the courage to review! Your courage gives me the strength to write!**


End file.
